It's Officially Not My Life Story
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Five totally different girls that never thought they had anything in common except for school. Will learn they are more alike than they could have ever imagined. They will learn statuses are meant to be broken and stereotypes are overrated. R&R. Au. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Call me crazy, but I'm writing another story. I'll continue with all my other stories and write this one as well. For this story I'm looking for a Co-Author to help me with ideas and updating.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

**Five totally different girls**

_"Get out of my way"_

_"Well the answer is approximately.."_

_"Does my hair look good?" _

_"Who do you think you are?" _

_"I will rule this school" _

_"This is going to be epic"_

**All attending the same school**

_"Welcome to the new and improved Briarwood Octavian Country Day" _

_"Where is cheerleading signups?" _

_"What kind of food is served here?"_

_"I'm looking for the gymnastics arena" _

_"Who would ever want to be a nasty gymnast when they could be an adorable cheerleader?"_

_"Where is the library?"_

**Always thought they had nothing in common**

_"Could you be anymore of a slut?"_

_"It takes one to know one" _

_"Happy Pi day, everyone" _

_"I want food" _

_"You're a pig"_

**Until one day they get an assignment in their English class**

_"Today all of you are going to personally hand-write a note to everyone in this room. The note will tell them what you honest think of them then you will hand them your note. Once you're all done you will start on writing a paper on who you really are without the status given to you by others" _

_"I personally think you're a slut" _

_"I personally think you're two faced"_

_"I personally think you're a suck up" _

_"I personally think you're a nerd" _

_"I personally think you're a pig"_

**When they share their papers to their class; five girls realize they have more in common than they ever imagined. **

_"My parents push to be the best, but I rebel because this isn't how my life is supposed to be. This isn't my...." _

_"My dad died in a car crash and ever since then I thought it would be easier on my mom if I wasn't like him, so I became a nerd. This isn't my..."_

_"My parents are never around and my maid is the closest woman I have to being my mother. This isn't my..."_

_"I suffered from anorexia and now my mom forces food down my throat. This isn't my..."_

_"I was supposed to be a Hollywood atress but my parents said no, so here I am searching for who I'm supposed to be. This isn't my..."_

**Five girls are searching for the same thing**

_"I feel like I will never be who I really am" _

_"Well I ever get there?"_

_"How long is this going to take?"_

_"Am I truly a nerd?"_

_"What happened to the old me?"_

**To find out who they are meant to be**

_"Am I really just a dumb cheerleader?"_

_"Will I ever be as good as my mother?"_

_"This isn't who I am"_

_"Was I meant to be a Hollywood actress?"_

_"Will I ever be a national gymnast like both of my parents?"_

**They all know this is officially not their life stories**

_"I'm not meant to be an alpha" _

_"I'm not meant to be a bad girl" _

_"I'm not meant to be the fat girl" _

_"I'm not meant to be the follower" _

_"I'm not meant to be the nerd" _

**Five girls will learn that stereotypes are overrated and statuses set by society are meant to be broken.**

_"You're kind of cool"_

_"I never thought you were this nice"_

_"You're meant to be alpha"_

_"I wish I was you"_

_"I'm jealous of everything you have"_

**~It's Officially Not My Life Story~**

**Starring:**

**Claire Lyons,**

**Dylan Marvil,**

**Kristen Gregory, **

**Massie Block, **

**Alicia Rivera,**

**and the Briarwood boys.**

* * *

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed**

**Okay the trailer for Bad Romance was accidentally uploaded on this story, so if you're looking for the that one. Then go to Bad Romance there you will find the trailer along with a few chapters; sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera:**

Alicia Maria Rivera has never been the type to stand up for herself instead she lets others bring her down because she doesn't want to create any drama. Alicia would love to live in a world without status and stereotypes because her life would be so much easier not being consider a "nerd" or "LBR" as the wannabee Massie Block calls her. Alicia took a deep breath as she knocked on her mother's bedroom door; she wants her hairstylist mother to transform her into the real hottie she is.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Rivera said curious of what her daughter, Alicia wants.

"Will you give me a makeover?" Alicia asked nervously; Mrs. Rivera looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"Do you want me to give you a makeover?" Mrs. Rivera asked her daughter to reassure she had heard Alicia correctly.

"Yes" Alicia said confidently.

"It's late baby, but I'll give you a makeover tomorrow" Mrs. Rivera said honestly as she glanced down at her clock to see that it's almost one am.

"I have school tomorrow" Alicia's eyes widen; did her mother really say she was going to let her cut school for a makeover?

"So? I can call in the school and tell them that you're not feeling well" Mrs. Rivera said.

"Okay, but I'm going to miss the first day of ninth grade" Alicia pointed out.

"You'll be smart enough to figure out your way around" Mrs. Rivera noted.

"Okay, night mom. See you tomorrow morning" Alicia said giving in to missing school.

"Night, sweetheart" Mrs. Rivera kissed Alicia on the forehead before returning to bed.

Alicia Maria Rivera climbed onto her queen size mattress and closed her dreary eyelids as she slept through the night a smile laid upon her lips because when tomorrow shines through her windows she won't be a "nerd" any longer. This isn't her life story.

**Massie Block: **

"This party is off the hook" Massie's boyfriend slurred; Massie and Kemp are notorious partiers, but Massie is sick of being the party girl.

Massie stood up to leave the raging party not because she has gymnastics at five am, but because she wants to erase this bad girl image from her slate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kemp asked, "Being my girlfriend you have to stay until the party is over unless you don't want to be with me anymore".

"I have a exam in English tomorrow" Massie lied through her teeth.

"Fine leave, but we're done" Kemp smiled wickedly.

"Okay, Kemp" Massie agreed.

With that said she left the party because she knows very well that Kemp won't remember the anything about tonight when morning comes; he won't remember breaking up with her and tomorrow he will act like the perfect boyfriend. Massie's driver, Isaac picked her up a few blocks away from the out of control party and drove her home where Massie's parents are waiting impatiently for her.

"Massie Jillian Block; where have you been? It's past your curfew" William steamed with anger; he was upset that his daughter has turned into a bad girl and he blames Massie's boyfriend for her change.

"Sorry I lost track of time, but if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed. I have gymnastics bright an early in the morning" Massie told the half truth because she really does have gymnastics, but she didn't lose track of time, she simply didn't care when she came home.

Massie sprinted upstairs to her bedroom and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't because she could hear her parents talking about her right outside her bedroom door.

"What happened to our little girl?" William asked Kendra.

"I don't know, but we can't blame all of this on Kemp" Kendra said honestly; she didn't like that her daughter was dating a loser but she knew that Massie had more say in their relationship than Kemp does.

"I guess we'll never have our little girl back" William sighed heavily.

Massie Block promised herself that she wouldn't cry herself to sleep this night, but the promise was broken when tears rolled down her cheeks on to her satin gold sheets. Massie didn't care that she was ruining her bedding because she knows this isn't her life story. She isn't supposed to be the bad girl, but she is.

**Dylan Marvil: **

**Massie: Dyl are you coming to the party??**

Dylan Leah Marvil looked down at the text message, she had received from her best friend with tears in her eyes. Dylan wasn't going to be attending that party instead she will be hovering over the bathroom toilet, praying her mother will stop her before she does what she is known to do.

**Dylan: Can't grounded :(**

Dylan hated lying to Massie, but Dylan knew if she told Massie the real reason why she wasn't going that Massie would become Dylan's savior. Massie is always saving Dylan from doing stupid things that hurt her, but this time Dylan wants her mother to see who she really is.

**Massie: Sorry babe:( Don't worry it's lame anyway**

Dylan had to reread the text message because she thought she had misread what Massie had sent her. Massie never called any party lame because Massie was too busy getting either drunk or high to notice how the party really was.

**Dylan: For real?**

**Massie: Yeah, I'm leaving right now**

**Dylan: Oh, cya 2moro**

**Massie: Bye**

With that said and done; Dylan turned her attention back to the toilet with one hand she reached for the toothbrush seated on the sink counter. Just as she was about to push the toothbrush into her mouth; someone stopped her.

"Dylan, sweetie? Where are you?" Merri-Lee Marvil called out for her daughter.

"In here" Dylan's voice said shakily.

Merri-Lee opened the bathroom door to see her daughter with a toothbrush in one hand and her body quivering over the toilet.

"Dylan not again" Merri-Lee sighed heavily as she took the toothbrush away from her daughter.

"It's different this time" Dylan said.

"How so?" Merri-Lee asked.

"I'm not starving myself; I actually eat food" Dylan said defensively.

"It doesn't matter because it's the same process in the end; you're still depriving your body of food" Merri-Lee said.

"How long has this been going on?" Merri-Lee asked.

"I swear that this is the first time I have actually almost went through with it. Although I have thought about it multiple times" Dylan told the truth.

"Go to bed; I'll think of what I'm going to do with you in the morning" Merri-Lee yawned.

Dylan stood up off the floor and walked into her bedroom and went to sleep. Dylan knows her mother hates her because she is a wreck and being her mother's daughter she is supposed to be perfect. Dylan knows this isn't her life story; she isn't supposed to be fat nor anorexic.

**Kristen Gregory: **

"Look, Massie and Kemp are fighting one again" Claire, Kristen's best friend snickered as she pointed out the couple across the room.

"They're always causing drama" Kristen said as she waved her hand ending any further discussion on the topic.

"Are you jealous of Massie Block?" Claire asked intrigued; she wanted to know why her alpha ended the topic so suddenly.

"Hell no, she doesn't deserve my precious breath to wasted on her" Kristen snarled; she hated Massie Block with a burning passion.

"I heard that she is a really good kisser" Josh Hotz, Kristen's boyfriend of a year and a half added.

"That's disgusting; who would ever want to kiss that ugly thing?" Kristen said disgusted with her boyfriend.

An awkward silence came as they all watched Massie Block leave the party graciously; Kristen suddenly stood up from Josh's lap and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"My parents want me home early tonight" Kristen said briefly then she sprinted up the steps and waited for her driver to pick her up outside the party.

"I can't believe you're leaving Josh all alone at a party" Claire said honestly; Kristen never left Josh alone at party until every girl was either passed out somewhere or had already gone home.

"Well Massie isn't here anymore, so I don't have anything to worry about" Kristen stated before she hopped into the Escalade and was driven home.

"Mom, dad?" Kristen asked as she walked through the front doors of her house.

"They're still out at the party, but they send their love" Regina the maid said to Kristen.

Regina is the closest woman Kristen has to a mother since her real mother is gone all the time. Even though Regina has golden skin, black curly hair, and brown eyes; Kristen considers her her mother.

"Thanks, I'm going to bed. Night Regina" Kristen said as she walked up the staircase to her bedroom.

"Night, Krissy" Regina called Kristen by her child nickname.

Kristen was used to coming home and not having her parents home to greet her arrival. She is used to never being in trouble because her parents don't spend enough time home to ever notice when she is gone. Kristen let the tears fall as she cried herself to sleep because this isn't her life story.

**Claire Lyons: **

After her best friend and alpha left the party; Claire found herself getting extremely close to her best friend's boyfriend but she was too drunk to walk a straight line yet alone to even think that what she is doing is wrong.

"Claire, you're beautiful and-" Claire interrupted Josh.

"Shut up and kiss me" Claire said and Josh happily kissed her.

Claire didn't want to lose her virginity to her best friend's boyfriend, but it was too late because with in the matter of five minutes; she had lost it all to a boy who doesn't even love her not in the slightest way. Claire didn't want to be at the party any longer; she called her driver to pick her up.

When she arrived at her house; she tip-toed to her room to avoid her parents. They couldn't see her like this not with the guilt that was spread across her face or the tears that stung against her pale cheeks.

"What have I done?" Claire asked the ceiling.

Claire cried herself to sleep because she knows she will lose everything tomorrow morning. This isn't supposed to be how her life goes; she isn't supposed to lose her virginity to Josh Hotz and she isn't supposed to lose her friendship with Kristen Gregory. This isn't her life story.

* * *

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed**

**Okay the trailer for Bad Romance was accidentally uploaded on this story, so if you're looking for the that one. Then go to Bad Romance there you will find the trailer along with a few chapters; sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

Five girls are looking to change the way others perceive them to be; all over night. Five girls are looking to step into Briarwood Octavian Country Day as brand new totally different girls, but these girls should know there isn't such a cure for labels. Once you are given a label it is highly impossible to change that label into another one because unfortunately labels stick on you for the rest of your high school years. One is looking for gold in particular to add to her possessions because maybe if she reaches the gold, her classmates will view her differently than they do now.

"Get your head on straight and pull off the double back Arabian correctly" Massie's coach yelled at her, to concentrate on the stunt she can pull off perfectly, but today she hasn't done it correctly not even once.

Massie hates Coach Rose because all he does is point out her mistakes, but refuses to praise her on her achievements. With short black hair, brown eyes, and a mustache to pull it all together; Coach Rose can make any gymnast squirm except Massie. She isn't afraid of him even though he towers over her because he stands at six feet nine inches and Massie is only five feet and five inches tall.

Finally fed up with her coach yelling at her; Massie sprints into a double back Arabian with anger flowing through her veins. She lands perfectly and salutes her coach with a plastered fake smile on her face with a take-that look in her eyes. Massie grabs her gymnastics bag and heads for the double doors leading out of the arena.

"Where do you think you're going?" Coach Rose asked; Massie ignored him and kept walking towards the exit.

"Get back here! Practice is far from being over" Coach Rose steamed with anger; "No one leaves my gym until I say so" that struck Massie and she turned around to face him.

"Funny, I'm pretty sure that I paid for this gym not you" with that said she walked out, head held high with dignity and pride.

As Massie went to the locker room to dress for school; another girl was fussing over the way she looks.

"Mom, this isn't what I wanted!" Alicia said angrily.

"Oh come on, dear. It's Ralph Lauren, you used to love Ralph Lauren" her mother said.

"That was before" Alicia mumbled; she loved Ralph Lauren when she was a kid.

The reason was because her father wore it all the time and she looked up at him admiringly, hoping that one day she would be like him.

"Since this didn't take as long as I thought it would; you can go to school" her mother said with a devious smirk on her face.

"I can't go to school like this" Alicia refused to go to school looking like Kristen Gregory or even worse Massie Block.

"You're going to school" her mother order.

As Alicia pouted and trudged her way to the car; another girl is also not happy with her mother.

"That's not fair, mom" Dylan pouted at her mother trying to be relieved from her punishment.

"It is too fair. I have thought of everything to help you, but you keep going back to your old ways and this is the only option I have left for you" Merri-Lee said.

"I would rather go to rehab then see a therapist" Dylan said honestly; rehab wouldn't be that bad because she wouldn't be the only one in the room unlike therapy.

"You have been to rehab three times already and look at you" Merri Lee began to say, "It hasn't done anything".

"Mom, please don't make me go" Dylan begged; she didn't want anyone to be involved in her personal affairs. She doesn't even like Massie knowing so little about her secret life.

"Dylan, it's final. You're going to see a therapist, but right now you will go to school" Merri-Lee said sternly.

"This isn't fair" Dylan mumbled to herself as she threw her book bag over her shoulder and walked out to the car.

"You put yourself in this mess" Merri-Lee said after Dylan closed the door.

While Dylan fears of having to eventually tell a stranger about her internal affairs; another girl is starting to lose her cool because she is hiding a secret that could ruin her life.

"Claire, are you okay?" Kristen asked her best friend; Claire has been unusually quiet.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Claire asked speeding up her talking rate.

"Okay, chill. It was just a question" Kristen scoffed as she turned to look out the window, but Claire can't calm down.

Claire is the worst liar in the world; she can't lie even if her life depends on it. However she can keep a secret and as long as no one questions her about what she did last night then she will have no trouble with keeping the secret a secret.

"We're here" Kristen stated as she opened the car door and stepped on the sidewalk of Briarwood Octavian Country Day; Claire followed timidly.

"S'cuse me where are cheerleading tryouts being held?" Kristen asked an upper-classman.

"Tomorrow after school" the upper-classman said.

"Thanks" Kristen smiled broadly then she continued to make her way through the school.

She was stopped abruptly by Kemp Hurley, Massie Block's hot boyfriend.

"Hello ladies, how are you girls doing this morning?" Kemp asked flirtatiously.

"Not that bad; how about yourself?" Kristen asked as she batted her eyelashes; little did she know that a steaming brunette is ready to pounce.

"Back off from my boyfriend" Massie Block warned; she stepped in between Kristen and Kemp. Kemp ruffled his hand through his hair.

"You're so scary" Kristen said oozing with sarcasm.

"First day of school and you're already trying to get into my boyfriend's pants" Massie said, "Could you be any more of a slut?" this set off Kristen.

Massie flipped her hair from side to side.

"It takes one to know one" Kristen added, "If I do recall you slept with my boyfriend" an evil smile spread across Massie's lips.

"I only made out with Josh" Massie said, "You should stop worrying about me because your supposedly "best friend" and boyfriend have been acting really suspicious lately".

"Let's go babe, we should let these two talk it out" Kemp said evilly; he knew Massie was on board with his plan when he ruffled his hand through his hair and when she flipped hers from side to side.

Claire's world has fallen right before her own eyes, but another girl is going through the same tragedy.

"Is it true?" Kristen asked Claire intently; Claire's lips remained sealed.

"Claire, did you sleep with Josh?" Kristen questioned Claire.

"Yes" Claire said softly; holding back tears.

"I can't believe you; after everything I did for you to make you popular. This is how you repay me" Kristen said; she couldn't believe that Claire had gone behind her back and broke the number one rule, never sleep with your friend's boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Kristen. I was intoxicated at the time" Claire said honestly; hoping for forgiveness.

"I can't forgive you; not this time" Kristen stated, "Claire, you are officially kicked out of the Elites".

"You can't do this to me" Claire pleaded for Kristen to reconsider her decision.

"Move out of my way" with that said Kristen; kissed her best friend goodbye just like her past because now she has to start over all new.

No one ever said high school was going to be a breeze; especially when these five girls start to meet four new boys. One known fact is high school is full of twisting events and lots of life damaging drama. Good luck girls, because this is a year you will never forget and that is a promise.

* * *

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

"Did, you hear that we are getting four new students?" Dylan asked as she approached Massie and Kemp.

"Well hello to you too Dylan" Massie said as she smiled at her friend, "Do you have any other information besides that we're getting four new students?" eyeing Dylan who is the gossip queen of the school but doesn't have all the information ever.

"Well no, but-"Massie interrupted Dylan.

"Butts are for toning" Massie said.

"I have some gossip on the new students" a girl said stepping up to Massie and her group. The girl is wearing a blue Ralph Lauren polo and True Religions dark wash skinny jeans with Stella McCartney heels.

"Who are you? And what is your gossip?" Massie asked intrigued.

"Alicia Rivera and the four new students are all boys-"Dylan interrupted Alicia.

"Well if that's all you got, you might as well get lost" Dylan said coldly; she hated how this girl is trying to please Massie by gossip.

"I wasn't done yet. Anyway their names are Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, and Dempsey Solomon" Alicia said, "They came here from the Waldorf School of the Elites and supposedly they are the top soccer players in the whole United States".

"Nice work, but what do they look like?" Massie asked.

"Like that" Alicia said pointing to the group of boys that walked through the school doors.

"Thanks, for the gossip-"Massie was interrupted by Dylan.

"M, you can't be seriously thinking about letting this nerd join our group" Dylan snickered making a sour face at Alicia.

"I don't want to be in your group, so you can't stop worrying that I would try to steal your spot" Alicia said defensively; after she saw how Massie tricked Kristen by having Kristen find out about Claire and Josh in school, Alicia didn't have any remorse for Massie.

"Good because I don't have invitations for LBR's; now do me a favor and get out of my way" Massie said firmly, "I have some tours to give to the new students, you may have the gossip but you will never have the boys" and with that Massie pushed past Alicia almost knocking her over as she walked over to the new students.

"You must be the new students. I'm Massie Block, this is my boyfriend Kemp Hurley, and that fiery smoking hot redhead is my best friend, Dylan Marvil" Massie said nicely as she smiled friendly. One boy caught her eye in particular; he has shaggy blond hair, puppy brown eyes, and a rocking tan.

"Yeah, I'm Derrick that's Cam, Chris but we all call him by his last name Plovert, and finally that one is Dempsey" Derrick introduced everyone.

Massie also caught on to Cam because of his two different color eyes, one blue and the other green that match his jet black hair. Massie also caught on to Dempsey because of his deep tan, caramel blond hair, and green eyes.

Dylan has her eyes on Chris or otherwise called Plovert; who has brown hair, green eyes, and glasses but Dylan could get used to the glasses.

"Do you not have last names or something?" Massie asked.

"Oh right, well mine is Harrington, Fisher, Plovert, and Solomon" Derrick said quickly; he was completely awe-stricken by Massie that he forgot to say last names.

"So we heard that you boys play soccer, is that right?" Dylan asked trying to join the conversation.

"You're right" Plovert said with a small smile.

"Kemp here plays soccer as well" Massie said as she felt Kemp slip his arms around her waist.

"Interesting but he didn't go to Waldorf School of the Elites, so I doubt he is as good as us" Derrick said narrowing his eyes on Kemp.

"Wanna make a bet?" Kemp asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do" Derrick said accepting the challenge.

"What are we betting on?" Kemp asked.

"Your girlfriend" Derrick smirked evilly and winked at Massie.

"What about her?" Kemp asked.

"If you lose which you will then I get to take your hot girlfriend out on a date and she gets to chose who she wants to date" Derrick said staring at Massie with wanting eyes.

"Deal today after school on the soccer field and I won't lose in the end" Kemp said confidently.

"Well pretty lady, I'll see you tonight" Derrick said flirtatiously as he walked away with his boys, but before he did he sent Massie another wink.

"Since when did I become a bet? What will happen if that Derrick kid wins?" Massie asked angrily; she is furious that Kemp used her as a bet.

"Massie, don't be this way" Kemp groaned as he released Massie from his hold.

"Be what way?" Massie asked, "I can't be around you right now because I want to punch you in the face" and with that said she started to walk off.

"Where are you going? We have first hour together and it isn't that way" Kemp shouted after, but Massie kept walking.

Massie isn't going to class; no she is going to the only place that calms her down. The only place where she feels she belongs.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked awe-struck.

"I didn't feel like going to class and this is where I go when-wait why am I telling you this?" Kristen asked herself; Massie was the one who ambushed her.

"It wasn't my idea to ambush you in front of the whole school; it was my idiotic boyfriend's idea" Massie said almost reading Kristen's mind.

"Then why did you go along with it?" Kristen asked.

"Because we have playing this game so long that it only seems natural to hurt you, but what we did right now was wrong" Massie said, "I don't know what I would do if I found out my boyfriend hooked up with my best friend at school".

"I guess you're right and it isn't easy, but I guess I have to forgive both of them because they were intoxicated" Kristen said quietly.

"Here's my advice, fuck both of them not literally, but don't let them back in your life" Massie said honestly.

"Why wouldn't I forgive them?" Kristen asked confused.

"Because they will do it again if you let them be forgiven so easily" Massie told Kristen the truth.

"I never thought you were this nice" Kristen stated.

"I'm not. So don't get used to this kindness" Massie said.

"Well I should get to class. Um bye Massie and thanks" Kristen said sincerely.

"Bye Kristen and you're welcome" Massie said; Kristen started to walk away but she quickly turned around.

"We never had this conversation if anyone asks we still hate each other" Kristen said in her alpha voice.

"Of course, bitch" Massie agreed with a small smile.

Kristen walked out of the gymnastics arena leaving Massie to blow off her steam by pulling dangerous stunts. As Kristen started walking to her first hour, she bumped into a couple that was in full lip-lock.

"Fuck" both of them said in unison.

Fuck is right because now Kristen has more reason to never forgive them.

"Looks like you two don't learn from your mistakes" Kristen stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Kristen this isn't what it looks like"

"Save it Claire, because we are officially enemies" Kristen said with venom in her voice, "So Josh, who is it going to be?" Kristen's smile faded.

"Um" was all Josh could say because he doesn't know who to choose.

As Josh was speechless for words; another student has all the words.

"Well the answer is approximately…" Alicia said trying to stall for more time to answer.

"2.4" Chris Plovert coughed.

"2.4?" Alicia asked more than stated.

"Yes, that is right. Good job Miss Rivera" the teacher praised Alicia.

"Thanks" Alicia whispered to Plovert.

"No problem anything for a pretty lady like you" Plovert whispered flirtatiously; Alicia blushed a light shade pink.

Dylan sat in the back of room with jealously and hate filled in her eyes. Her new threat is a LBR and this particular LBR won't be that easy to take down like the others, but Dylan is determined to destroy Alicia Maria Rivera.

* * *

Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed.**

**Skye~ No, I'm not a gymnast sadly :( I wish I was because what they do is simply amazing. I watch Make It Or Break It which is where I got the double back Arabian, but my best friend was also a gymnast so I learned and heard some stunts from her. Thanks for the review :)**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

"Massie" Josh said.

"What about Massie?" Kristen asked.

"It has been an hour and she still hasn't come out the gym" Josh said pointing to the gym doors; Kristen went over to the doors and tried to pull them open.

"They're locked" Kristen said rattling the doors.

"That isn't a good sign; we should get Kemp or Dylan" Josh said worried about Massie.

"She almost ruined our relationship, why would we help her?" Kristen asked intently wondering why Josh cares so much about Massie.

"No, that was Claire that almost ruined our relationship and we should help because if we don't, who will?" Josh asked Kristen because Josh knows Kemp definitely doesn't care about Massie and Dylan has too many problems of her own to notice Massie's problems.

"Fine, I'll get Dylan and you will get Kemp and Kemp only" Kristen said sternly as she ran off to find Dylan.

Dylan is waiting for Massie by the vending machine, but instead of Massie running to her, Kristen is the one running to her frantic.

"Dylan it's Massie, she-she needs your help" Kristen said catching her breath.

"Why what happened?" Dylan asked concerned.

"I don't know, she showed up in the gym an hour ago and hasn't left since. The doors are locked" Kristen said regaining her breath.

"This isn't good" Dylan said, "We have to get in there" with that said both girls ran down to the gym.

"Even for you this is low; what a sick kind of joke" Dylan said as she looked at the gym doors spread wide open.

"It wasn't a joke, she was in there" Kristen told the truth, but Dylan doesn't believe her.

"Yeah right, now if you excuse me, I have to get to class and find my best friend before she thinks I'm missing or worse" Dylan said as she walked off to her next hour.

Kristen stood there speechless because she isn't sure if Josh used Massie as an excuse to get out of being in the doghouse or if Josh really thought Massie was still in there.

"False alarm, she was making out with Kemp in the commons" Josh said as he approached Kristen.

"And who were you making out with this time?" Kristen asked coldly.

"Kristen, I told you that I was sorry now drop it" Josh said sternly.

"Whatever you say Josh" with that Kristen walked away from him.

All five girls have English next and they all are in the same class. The teacher must want to torture them because they all sit by each other. Kristen is in front of Claire, Claire is to the left of Massie, Dylan is the right of Alicia, and Alicia is behind Massie.

"Good morning class and welcome to English" their teacher Ms. Behr said her opening introduction; she went on explaining the class rules and expectations.

"Could she be more of a bore?" Dylan snickered to Massie which caused Massie to burst out laughing.

"Is there something funny that I missed Ms. Block?" Ms. Behr asked Massie intently.

"Just that Kristen Gregory doesn't have any real friends that won't stab in her the back and how she always goes back to her cheater of a boyfriend" Massie said coldly dragging Kristen into the equation.

"At least I'm not a pathetic wannabee" Kristen said as she turned to look at Massie.

"I will rule this school" Massie whispered.

"Not if I can do anything about it" Kristen spat.

"What are you going to do? You will be too busy trying to keep track of your boyfriend to even notice when the school slips out of your fingers" Massie said.

"I have heard quite enough out of the two of you. If you cannot respect each other then I have no choice but to kick you out of my class" Ms. Behr warned.

"You can't do that, you don't have the power to" Massie said confidently.

"I have more power over your grade Miss Block then you would ever imagine and if you want to be a National gymnast than I encourage you to be quiet and do everything I say" Ms. Behr said.

"You wouldn't dare" Massie said doubtful.

"I would and I will if I have to" with that said Ms. Behr went back to the curriculum that would be taught in the semester.

"Tomorrow I will have a special activity to do that deals with what has happened today in class" Ms. Behr said just as the bell rang for next period.

Massie and Dylan walked out of the class with each other.

"Can you believe her?" Massie asked Dylan still in shock of what Ms. Behr had said.

"I know she can't take gymnastics away from you" Dylan agreed.

"It's unethical" Massie said with a chuckle.

"Hey there are the new kids, should we go over and talk to them?" Dylan asked as she pointed to the new students.

"Of course" Massie said in a 'duh' tone.

The pair walked over to the guys who were also talking to Josh and Kristen along with Alicia who was only really talking to Plovert.

"Hey guys" Massie and Dylan said in unison as they approached the group.

"Hello Kuh-risten" Massie said oozing with venom in her voice.

"Hello Ma-ssie" Kristen said narrowing her eyes.

"Wow girls play nice" Derrick joked.

"I play nice if she will" Massie said as she smiled at Derrick.

"We hate each other and it isn't an understatement it's the truth" Kristen said.

"Girls are so caddy" Cam said as he walked up with Claire.

"Looks like Claire has a new boy as her toy already" Dylan said knowing she wasn't only hurting Claire, but Kristen as well.

"And that is why I'm not friends with these girls because all they do is stab each other in the back and they care more about status then they do about friendship" Alicia said as her and Plovert began to walk past the group for their next hour.

"You're not friends with us because you're at the bottom of the food-chain and no one wants to be friends with you" Kristen said coldly.

"Jeez the girls here are ice queens, maybe I won't win the bet" Derrick commented on the scene around him; Massie's heart sank she promised to be different and so far she has only been the worst version of herself in front of a guy she actually wanted to impress.

"Wait, I promise that I'm really not this cold. You just have to get to know me better and then you will see the real me" Massie said honestly.

"Why aren't you the real you right now?" Derrick asked intrigued.

"Because here at Briarwood Octavian Country Day, you have to be 'perfect' in order to be anyone special" Massie said using air quotes when she said the word perfect.

"I'll give you chance but don't get your hopes up" with that said Derrick walked off with his boys.

"Massie forget about him, you have Kemp and Kemp loves you for who you are" Dylan said supportively.

"No, I'm done with Kemp and I'm done with being the bad girl" Massie said shoving Dylan off of her.

No one ever said it would be easy to erase the label given to you and yet again no one ever said that it would be easy to change.

* * *

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed.**

**This chapter gets away from Massie's gymnastics but I'll come back to it, I promise :) but I want some drama before I have Massie start gymnastics because I think that would be fun to write and hard to deal with trying to be the National gymnast with drama. For all of you, Massington fans keep waiting because I will be toying with the couple for a couple chapters before they become an actual couple so wait but they are definitely going to be together just not right now.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you try to be perfect or be better there is no way you could possibly reach it? Well she feels this way everyday especially when it comes to going from a bad girl to an angel over one day. She should have known this is impossible, but she is desperate to change.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? Practice doesn't start until three" he said as he sat down beside me.

"Too much drama out there seems like world war three has just began" she said honestly.

"If you want to be National gymnast than you will have to be stronger than this" he said sternly.

"Dad for once will you stop treating me like your athlete and start treating me like your daughter?" she asked desperately because she needs him to be here for her as her dad not just her coach.

"Massie, I thought you want me to be your coach and help you become a stronger gymnast" William said to his daughter.

"I also want you to be my father too. Can't you do both?" Massie asked coldly.

"Mass, I'm trying to be both but I can't be your father when you are out of control" William said frustrated.

"I'm a wild animal to you that you can only control in the arena well you don't have to worry about controlling me outside of the gym because I'm moving out" Massie said coldly; she sprung up and rushed out of the gym.

Leaving her dad alone in the gym; she walked to first hour forgetting all about Dylan. She has to get far away from her father and far away from her problems before they can interfere with her emotionally. She down sat and waited for everyone to filter into the room and she smiled when my best friend walked through the door with a smile on her own face as well. Her best friend hasn't smiled in a long time and it is nice to see her smile again.

**(A/n: If you want to skip this part because it is a repeat of the last chapter then go ahead, but I added more to the end so don't skip too far)**

"Good morning class and welcome to English" Mrs. Behr said her introduction and went on explaining the rules and expectations.

"Could she be more of a bore?" Dylan whispered, which sent Massie into laughter.

"Is there something funny I missed Ms. Block?" Mrs. Behr asked her; Massie thought this is the best way to let out all her anger towards her father on to Kristen Gregory.

"Just that Kristen Gregory doesn't have any real friends that won't stab her in the back and how she always goes back to her cheater of a boyfriend" Massie unleashed all her anger on to Kristen.

"At least I'm not a pathetic wannabee" Kristen retorted.

"I will rule this school" Massie whispered.

"Not if I can do anything about it" Kristen interjected as she turned to look at Massie.

"What are you going to do? You will be too busy trying to keep track of your boyfriend to even notice when the school slips out of your fingers" Massie said.

"I have heard quite enough out of the two of you. If you cannot respect each other then I have no choice but to kick you out of my class" Ms. Behr warned.

"You can't do that, you don't have the power to" Massie said confidently.

"I have more power over your grade Miss Block then you would ever imagine and if you want to be a National gymnast than I encourage you to be quiet and do everything I say" Ms. Behr said.

"You wouldn't dare" Massie said doubtful.

"I would and I will if I have to" with that said Ms. Behr went back to the curriculum that would be taught in the semester.

"Tomorrow I will have a special activity to do that deals with what has happened today in class" Ms. Behr said just as the bell rang for next period.

Massie and Dylan walked out of the class with each other.

"Can you believe her?" Massie asked Dylan still in shock of what Ms. Behr had said.

"I know she can't take gymnastics away from you" Dylan agreed.

"It's unethical" Massie said with a chuckle.

"Hey there are the new kids, should we go over and talk to them?" Dylan asked as she pointed to the new students.

"Of course" Massie said in a 'duh' tone.

The pair walked over to the guys who were also talking to Josh and Kristen along with Alicia who was only really talking to Plovert.

"Hey guys" Massie and Dylan said in unison as they approached the group.

"Hello Kuh-risten" Massie said oozing with venom in her voice.

"Hello Ma-ssie" Kristen said narrowing her eyes.

"Wow girls play nice" Derrick joked.

"I play nice if she will" Massie said as she smiled at Derrick.

"We hate each other and it isn't an understatement it's the truth" Kristen said.

"Girls are so caddy" Cam said as he walked up with Claire.

"Looks like Claire has a new boy as her toy already" Dylan said knowing she wasn't only hurting Claire, but Kristen as well.

"And that is why I'm not friends with these girls because all they do is stab each other in the back and they care more about status then they do about friendship" Alicia said as her and Plovert began to walk past the group for their next hour.

"You're not friends with us because you're at the bottom of the food-chain and no one wants to be friends with you" Kristen said coldly.

"Jeez the girls here are ice queens, maybe I won't win the bet" Derrick commented on the scene around him; Massie's heart sank she promised to be different and so far she has only been the worst version of herself in front of a guy she actually wanted to impress.

"Wait, I promise that I'm really not this cold. You just have to get to know me better and then you will see the real me" Massie said honestly.

"Why aren't you the real you right now?" Derrick asked intrigued.

"Because here at Briarwood Octavian Country Day, you have to be 'perfect' in order to be anyone special" Massie said using air quotes when she said the word perfect.

"I'll give you chance but don't get your hopes up" with that said Derrick walked off with his boys.

"Massie forget about him, you have Kemp and Kemp loves you for who you are" Dylan said supportively.

"No, I'm done with Kemp and I'm done with being the bad girl" Massie said shoving Dylan off of her.

**(A/n: No more skipping!)**

With one step in front of the other, Massie walked down the corridor to lunch. She sat down at table 18 where she always sits, but when Dylan came over to sit down next to her. She without much thought stood up and walked over and sat down next to Alicia Rivera.

"No one invited you to sit here" Alicia spat.

"No one said that I couldn't sit here either" Massie retorted as she picked around her salad.

"Touché" Alicia said impressed by Massie's quick witty comeback.

"So why are you seating here and not at table 18?" Alicia asked; Massie acted like she didn't hear Alicia's question because she kept chewing quietly avoiding the question.

"It's because of him isn't it? You want to impress him, don't you?" Alicia asked nodding her head toward Derrick.

"No" Massie half-lied.

"Then what is with this sudden change? I know it's not because of my makeover, you never would have stopped being a bitch unless you actually wanted to change" Alicia pointed out; Massie couldn't believe how much Alicia truly understands her.

"I'm sick of being known as the bad girl" Massie said finally telling Alicia why she has sat down at Alicia's table.

"At least you're not invisible like me" Alicia said sympathetic.

"No, I would love to invisible" Massie told the truth.

"It's not as beautiful as it looks" Alicia said knowingly.

"Easier than being constantly looked up to be the "perfect" one, the one everyone should inspire to be" Massie sighed deeply thinking about her father and his high expectations.

"At least everyone knows your name" Alicia said positively.

"It's not always a good thing because everyone thinks of Massie Block the bad girl" Massie said honestly.

"Who are you really Massie Block? If you're not the bad girl like everyone swears you are" Alicia asked intently.

"I'm just a girl living for a dream that can get her out of this town and let her start her life over new without any complications" Massie said dreamily thinking about being an Olympian.

"Life will always have complications" Alicia said before she stood up to drop off her lunch tray and head to her next class.

Massie thought long and hard about what Alicia had said to her and came to the conclusion that Alicia is right about life having complications, but if life will always have complications then what does gymnastics have? Massie rose from her seat and dumped off her tray before she headed over to Dylan's table.

Dylan is talking to Olivia, Plovert, and Kemp. Dylan elbowed Kemp lightly as she spotted Massie coming over to their table.

"What was that for?" Kemp whispered; Dylan nodded her head at Massie.

Kemp looked at his on and off again girlfriend and couldn't help but stare at how effortless Massie made everything look.

"Hey Kemp, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Massie asked as she finally made it to the table.

"Sure" Kemp said nervously; he is afraid that Massie will finally realize how much better she is off without him.

The two headed over to the doors of the cafeteria away from the buzzing student population. Out of the corner of her eye, Massie caught Derrick staring at her and Kemp intently.

"Massie I know what you're going to say, but before you do please let me tell you this" Kemp paused before starting again, "I should have treated you better. You're incredibly beautiful, funny, smart, loyal, brave, and you are very caring. You have a good heart. I wish that I would have seen that before today, because I'm going to lose the most special girl walking around the hallways of BOCD".

"Today I learned that life will always have complications" Massie began to say, "Kemp, you haven't always treated me right, but overall you have been a really good boyfriend better than Josh at least. Although I should breakup with you and find someone better, I can't because you are one complication in my life that I can't live without".

Kemp grinned happily at Massie and even though they didn't say I love you to each other the feeling of the words are already there. Their eyes had said the words clear as day, but their hearts refuse to let their mouths say those meaningful words because their hearts don't share the same feelings that their eyes do.

"Are you going to keep smiling at me all day or you actually going to kiss me?" Massie asked impatiently; she spotted one man that would die to see the sight of her and Kemp making out.

Kemp blushed a faint pink before he moved his lips to Massie's and began to kiss her hard because the passion wasn't there for either of them, but Massie didn't want to stop because she wants to hurt the man's soul. So she continued to make out with Kemp even though of the inside she was secretly dying because she felt like she was drowning in poison.

"Break it up you two" the man screamed at the couple making out in front of the whole cafeteria.

Kemp and Massie pulled away from each other's lips both gloating for two very different reasons. Kemp is gloating because Kristen Gregory, his crush since the fifth grade is fuming with anger because of his and Massie's make out session. On the other hand Massie is gloating because her father had to see her and Kemp in full lip-lock and so did Derrick, but Massie really only wanted her father to see because she knew it would crush him to see her wrapped up in a no good loser boy's arms.

"Come on Kemp let's get out of here" Massie said tugging on Kemp's hand as she walked away from her father with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I thought you were done with being the bad girl and I clearly heard you say that you're officially done with Kemp as well, am I wrong?" Dylan asked Massie as Massie and Kemp walked to the table holding hands.

Dylan didn't know this feeling in her heart, she wasn't used to having this feeling of pure jealously loathing around in her tortured heart. Dylan has finally realized her real problem isn't that she lacks confidence in herself, no her real problem is Massie Block.

"You're right about me being done with being the bad girl, but I could never be done with Kemp" Massie said caught off guard by Dylan.

"You just can never have enough, can you? You always need more and it isn't fair" Dylan said coldly.

"Dylan, what are you talking about?" Massie asked confused by Dylan's rage towards her.

"You couldn't stop after Kristen was humiliated in front of the whole school; no you had to rub it in her face that you have a faithful boyfriend unlike her. You couldn't stop at being the top gymnast at state; no you have to win gold before you can be someone of importance. You can't stop at being a prep; no you have to get the crown and be the queen of BOCD before you are consider to be a somebody" Dylan screamed with frustration letting the whole lunch room hear her wrath.

"Dylan why are you so mad at me?" Massie questioned using her alpha voice to show she has no vulnerability.

"You're too caught up in your own personal affairs that you don't even realize what you are doing to me anymore" Dylan spat.

"You're wrong because I constantly have to monitor you to make sure that you won't do anything stupid that can possibly kill you. I'm constantly worrying about you that I can't even concentrate on my gymnastics" Massie's words are daggers stabbing into Dylan's heart.

Dylan's best friend had just confessed to the whole school about her battle with bulimia and anorexia and to make it worst her best friend didn't even care.

"You're such a bitch" Dylan said wounded from the heated battle.

"I may be a bitch, but I am a bitch that you're jealous of" Massie said, "Face it Dylan, you have always been jealous of me".

"I don't even know why I was ever friends with you" Dylan questioned her own self for letting herself be friends with such a cold person.

"Because without me, you don't have any friends, any status, and no boys" Massie said with a chuckle, because without her Dylan is helpless.

"Not anymore, let's go Olivia" Dylan said to Olivia, but Massie isn't going to let this fly.

"Olivia isn't going with you because she is my new best friend" Massie said emphasizing on the words best friend.

"You don't even like her" Dylan pointed out.

"Says who?" Massie asked.

"You, you call her Duhlivia" Dylan said honestly.

"That was before I knew she was cool" Massie lied, but held an innocent smile on her face.

"Who is it going to be Olivia, me or her?" Dylan asked Olivia.

"I'll have to choose Massie" Olivia said happily as she walked over to Massie's side.

"Ugh whatever, I never liked you anyway" Dylan added.

"Looks like you don't have any friends" Massie said rubbing it in.

"No, she does. She has me" Kristen Gregory said walking up behind Dylan and joining her.

Massie burst out laughing; "Oh you're killing me with your sarcasm Kristen. Please stop and regain your brain before you realize who you're befriending" Massie said in between laughs.

"I'm not kidding. I need a new beta and Dylan is the best fit. Looks like I took something from the "invincible" Massie Block" Kristen made air quotes over the word invincible.

"Two can play at that game" Massie said smirking.

"Claire, I'm looking for a beta for my new clique. Would you like to be my new beta?" Massie asked Claire who just walked up to the group with Cam, Derrick, Josh, and Dempsey.

"Sure, but who else is going to be in our group?" Claire asked Massie.

"Me" Alicia chimed in.

"I-I never invited you" Massie stuttered to say.

"You said that I couldn't be invited either" Alicia said.

"Touché" Massie added.

"You're IN the TPC" Massie smiled happily.

"Toilet Paper Company?" the boys asked clueless.

"No, the Pretty Committee" Massie said in a duh tone.

"Oh" the boys said unison.

"I told you to watch yourself Kristen because here I come and I'm ready to take this school from you" Massie said.

"If you ever want to go on that date then you will have to be nice or act nice for a week before I consider taking you out" Derrick threatened Massie with a date with the dream guy of BOCD.

"Well I have Kemp for right now so I don't need you" Massie said without thinking.

"Well you don't have to worry about me liking you because I kind of like someone else that isn't a bitch" Derrick said.

"And who would that be? Because I guarantee that you won't find a better girl then me" Massie asked curious to know who she is competing with.

"Dylan" Derrick said with a wink for Dylan only.

"Bye Massie" Dylan said and blew Massie a kiss as she walked away with Derrick's arm around her shoulder and her new friends walking by her side.

Jealously erupted through Massie's veins and burst through all of her body. As someone once said, "Jealously is the grave of affection". Massie Block is definitely harboring feelings for Derrick Harrington, but she is ready to destroy Dylan Marvil in the process. Eliminating Dylan means Derrick will only have her left in the end.

Game on. War has officially begun better get your armor because this is going to be one brutal battle and only the strong will rise above the rest.

* * *

Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed.**

**Sorry I have been busy lately but here is an update with a spanky brand new chapter.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

We walk by our ex best friends as if we're walking past strangers. Two weeks have passed since the fallout between Massie and Dylan. Both miss each other a lot, but neither of them are going to admit they were wrong.

As another day of school begins one of the five girls is going to get a divesting lost that she never imagined would happen.

"Cheerleading is so much better than gymnastics" Dylan snickered as she bumped past Massie and the new PC.

"Puh-lease, gymnastics is better because it is more competitive than cheerleading" Massie said.

"Whatever you say" Kristen said sternly.

Derrick and his friends just arrived to the catfight and lately Massie has been trying with Alicia and Claire's help to be nicer. Now she will have a chance to test out all her hard work.

"Listen I'm not trying to pick a fight-"Massie was interrupted by Dylan.

"Really because that would be a first" Dylan spat.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't judge gymnastics before you give it a try" Massie paused, "We have a meet tonight after school and if you would like to come and see what I do then be my guest" and with that said Massie snapped her fingers and walked off with her new friends.

Once Massie was far enough away from Derrick and Dylan she let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I can't believe I just did that" Massie stated.

"That is just step one" Claire reminded Massie.

"Now on to step two" Alicia said firmly as she turned her attention to Kemp walking up to them.

"Right" Massie mumbled as she followed Alicia's glare and landed on Kemp.

The girls became quiet when Kemp walked up to them, "Hey girls, what's up?" he asked.

"We'll see you later Massie" Alicia said.

Alicia, Claire, and Olivia left Massie to talk to Kemp alone because Massie is finally ready to break up with Kemp for good no more strings attached to pull her down from gymnastics and ruining her dream of going for the gold.

"Kemp, I love you so much but we're not good for each other. All we do is go up and down and to be honest I don't love you like I should I just thought I did" Massie broke the silence.

"What are you trying to say Massie? That I'm not good enough for you anymore?" Kemp asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry Kemp but I can't pretend to have feelings for you anymore" Massie said gently.

"Don't tell me this is because you want to be a good girl now" Kemp said warning Massie that he would be angry if she is breaking him up with him because she thinks he is a bad influence on her.

"It's not about me wanting to break away from being the notorious bad girl" Massie said, "Face it Kemp we're not meant to be and if we are then we will be again someday".

"You know what fine we're over but don't come crawling back to me when you want me to supply you with drugs or alcohol" Kemp warned and with that he walked away from his girlfriend for over a year and a half with a broken heart.

Massie walked to her English class without anyone by her side, but she made sure that no one thought she is vulnerable. She held her head up high as she sauntered down the hallways and walked into a classroom with everyone staring at her, but she just smiled because the spotlight is on her.

"Take a seat Miss Block and we will get started" Ms. Behr said.

Massie sat down in her seat with everyone's eyes glued on her every move because news travels fast around school especially when the star couple breaks up.

"Today we're going to do a little assignment now you're going to pick a name out of this jar then you're going to write a little note to them" Ms. Behr said, "Later you're going to give your note to the person and then you all will write an essay on who you really without your current status" and with that she started to make her rounds around the classroom.

Everyone took one perfectly cut paper and began to write a little note to the person and once everyone was finished writing, Ms. Behr had everyone say their notes out loud to the person directly in front of the whole classroom.

"Alicia, could you please come up and share what you wrote?" Ms. Behr picked Alicia first; Alicia stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"I had Claire and I said that I personally think you're two faced" Alicia said nervously; she quickly sulked back into her seat.

"Okay next is Claire" Ms. Behr said.

Claire sprang up with anger fuming towards Alicia and stood in front of a classroom that seemed to spinning around her.

"I had Dylan and I said that I personally think you're a pig" Claire said with venom oozing from her mouth towards both Alicia and Dylan.

Dylan for taking Kristen away from her and Alicia for saying she is two faced; Claire sprinted back to seat and sat down.

"Well I guess Dylan you're up" Ms. Behr said.

Dylan stood up and could feel everyone's eyes staring at her stomach to see if what Claire had said is really true or not.

"I had Alicia and I said I personally think you're a nerd" Dylan said quickly so she could sit back down in her chair and slouch down hiding her "imperfect" stomach.

"Who wants to go next?" Ms. Behr asked.

"I will" Olivia said excited.

"Okay, you can go ahead Olivia" Ms. Behr nodded in approval.

"I had Massie and I said I personally think you're a slut" Olivia said perky.

"I'll go next" Massie steamed with anger and raced up to the front.

"I had Olivia and I said I personally think you're a suck up" Massie said happily that she could sting Olivia in front of everyone.

"Well I think that is enough for one day" Ms. Behr said mortified, "You're homework is to write an essay about who you really are then we're going to talk about them in class" with that said the bell rang for hour two to begin.

One girl avoided the catastrophe by pulling her name out of the jar and keeping it for herself because she knows that if it lands in the wrong hands then she will humiliated for eternity.

One just missed a disaster but another is blinded by the one she will never see coming up next.

* * *

Review :)

I bet you didn't see Olivia coming in and saying that to Massie!!

Well next chapter will be Massie's gymnastics meet, stay tuned in.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

"Derrick can I talk to you for a second, please?" she asked nicely as she approached Derrick and his group of friends.

"Sure let's go somewhere else though" Derrick said as he walked away from his friends.

They stopped at the Oak tree outside of school and at first neither of them is sure what to say, but finally Derrick decides to start the conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Actually I just wanted to ask you if-" she was interrupted by Dylan.

"Derry-kins, what are you doing with her?" Dylan said oozing with venom.

"I was just going to ask if he wanted to go to my meet today after school" Massie said innocently, but Dylan knows that Massie Jillian Block always has an alterative motive behind every word she says.

"Of course he is coming" Dylan paused, "He is my boyfriend and since I'm going then he will definitely be there".

Massie felt jealous swim through her veins but she didn't let any emotion fall on her face. No, she remained unfazed like a statue but even statues give out eventually but Massie, she has worked too hard to achieve the ability to be heartless to turn around and let her tears crash on to the ground.

"I didn't know if he soccer after school" Massie paused, "This has been a lovely chat but I should really get going" and with that she walked off leaving the "couple" to deal with their own issues.

Once Massie was out of sight, Dylan turned and looked at Derrick who had an I'm-waiting-for-an-explanation face.

"Thanks for not telling her the truth that we're just friends with benefits" Dylan mumbled underneath her breath.

"No problem, but why did you say I was your boyfriend?" Derrick asked intrigued.

"Because in Westchester status means everything and since I lost M as a best friend my status was shot down to negative twenty-" Derrick interrupted Dylan.

"How does that have anything to do with me?" Derrick asked.

"You're hot and popular. Every girl is after you and whoever gets you automatically as at a status of four" Dylan told the half-truth, she forgot to mention that she is head over heels for him but Derrick has already made it perfectly clear that he doesn't like her more than a friend. He just wants to do sexual things with her.

"Oh is a four a low status?" Derrick asked curious.

"No, four is the perfect status" Dylan said.

"Oh well I'll see you after school, babe" Derrick gave her a quick kiss as he headed into school.

Dylan made a sour face as Derrick left her behind; she hated when he called her "babe". It made her like a pig, she hated feeling large and Derrick isn't helping her feel skinny by any means. Dylan felt like a pig when she was with Derrick because he only used her when it was necessary or when he wanted her but that was it.

"Hey Dylan, are you coming inside?" Kristen shouted at Dylan from five feet away.

"Yeah. I'm coming" Dylan said loudly as she sprinted over to Kristen.

Once Dylan caught up to Kristen, they began to walk into school together.

"So how are you my love?" Kristen asked sparking a conversation up.

"To be honest bad" Dylan told the truth, she feels like she can truly trust Kristen with all of her secrets.

"Why's that?" Kristen asked concerned.

"Well Massie asked Derrick to go to her meet after school and he said yes" Dylan paused, "She always gets the boys even when she acts like the little bitch she truly is".

"You know what?" Kristen said, "We're going to take her down once and for all".

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked confused.

"We're going to take the one thing she loves more than herself" Kristen said evilly.

"What's that?" Dylan said not catching on.

"Gymnastics" and with that said the pair walked into school with a evil plan to take down Massie Block.

"Now on the uneven bars is Massie Block"

Massie Block saluted to the judges before she started her routines on the uneven bars. So far she has been doing extremely well in all of her events, her lowest score was 9.0 but all of her other scores have been higher than that. Right now she is aiming for a perfect ten because then she will know for sure that she will make the Olympics team.

'You got this Massie' Massie reassured herself that everything is going to be okay and she is going to do well.

Massie jumped onto the uneven bars and started her routine.

Everthing was going perfectly until; "Massie look" someone in the crowd shouted.

Massie immediately lost her focus and crashed onto the mat. She felt her left leg turn a wrong way and then everything faded to black. She lost her dream in a blink of an eye.

"Where am I?" Massie asked confused; her head is pounding.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie" Kendra Block said gently.

"Mommy am I going to be okay?" Massie asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Honey, you're going to be better than okay" Kendra said with certainty.

"Where's daddy?" Massie asked as if she was five years old again wondering where her father was.

"I'm right here" William said his voice sadden because he knows what he is going to tell Massie next is going to break her heart.

"Dad did I make it on the team?" Massie asked hopeful; she can't remember why she is in the hospital.

"Massie, I'm sorry but you didn't make the team because you didn't finish your routine" William said his voice breaking because he knows that he has just shattered his daughter's dream.

Massie didn't say a word; she was speechless. Then like a tidal wave crashing on to the shore, she remembered what happened to her and she concentrated on the voice that took her dream away.

She'll find that voice and when she does all hell is going to break out because no one will get away with stealing Massie Block's dream from her.

* * *

Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Dylan said as she sat down on a chair in Kristen's bedroom. Dylan has already started feeling guilty about what happened.

"All is fair in love and war" Kristen said as she took the brand new issue of Teen Vogue and started to flip through it on her bed.

"But you don't understand. Gymnastics was Massie's whole life and-"Kristen interrupted Dylan.

"If anyone asks we had nothing to do with Massie's fall" Kristen hissed through her teeth; Dylan thought Kristen would be understanding or even feel guilty for causing Massie her dream but Kristen obviously didn't care.

"I don't know if I can lie about something like this" Dylan said honestly; she has been trying to turn her life around and she thought Kristen would be the best person to help her change but she is turning out to be the worst.

"Dylan, you should have known that we Elites are pretty little liars" Kristen said with an evil laugh; Kristen was a devil in an angel's costume.

_Ping!_

**Claire: Thought you should know that Massie is blind in her left eye cause of you. Wait till this gets out to BOCD**

Dylan looked down at the text she had just received from Claire Lyons. Dylan couldn't believe that two words would cause so much damage. Now the guilt is really getting to her and Dylan doesn't know how much more of this she can take.

"I have to go my mom wants me home early tonight" Dylan lied. She stood up and walked over to the door and left without Kristen questioning her one bit.

Once Dylan arrived home, she went straight to her room hoping that her mother wouldn't come into her room and ask all these questions like "where have you been?" or "How are you?" that is the last thing Dylan would want right now.

"Dylan, may I come in?" Merri-Lee Marvil asked as she knocked on Dylan's closed door.

Dylan didn't have much of a choice but to let her mother in; "Come in". Merri-Lee opened the door and sat on the edge of Dylan's bed next to a spread out Dylan.

"I heard about Massie's fall and I know that you and Massie are close so I figured you would want to talk to someone about it" Merri-Lee said empathetic.

"If you would know anything about my life then you would know that Massie and I aren't friends anymore" Dylan said coldly.

"Why, what happened?" Merri-Lee asked intrigued.

"I don't want to talk about it" Dylan hissed.

"Dylan, I'm not going to pressure you in telling me what happened but I want to say this before I go" Merri-Lee paused, "Massie was the only one who kept you alive and boosted your confidence when you needed it the most, she was your savior and right now she needs a savior".

With that said Merri-Lee left her daughter to think about her loyalty to Kristen or her friendship with Massie. Dylan knew what the right thing to do and that is to clean up the mess she had made. This isn't how her life story is supposed to go she isn't supposed to be the backstabbing friend but she is.

"I can't believe this" Kristen screamed frustrated. The whole school is buzzing around Massie Block with her new purple cast on her left leg.

"Kristen, calm down its okay. Tomorrow she will be old news" Olivia Ryan a devoted follower of Kristen Gregory said. Olivia is always known to calm the steamed Kristen Gregory down.

"It is not okay! Massie ruins everything" Kristen said angrily.

Just then Dylan stepped up to Kristen's face and smiled; "You'll never be half of the person Massie is" and with that Dylan waved as she walked away from the Elites.

"I'm going to tell her everything that you have done" Kristen shouted after Dylan.

Dylan stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Kristen once again; "You have nothing on me because I already told her about everything".

Kristen watched Dylan walk up to Massie and hug her. Kristen couldn't understand how Massie was so forgiving especially after Dylan ruined Massie's dream. Somewhere along the path of life, Kristen has turned into an unloving cold person. This isn't Kristen's life story she was supposed to be the nice, sweet girl but instead she is cold and heartless.

"I heard about the leg, how are you doing?" Derrick Harrington said as he took the seat next to Massie in their first hour they share together.

"I'm doing better; crutches aren't the best but it's better than what could have happened" Massie said. This is a hard subject for Massie to talk about; she never wanted to lose her dream in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that you didn't make the team" Derrick said, "You're a very good gymnast probably the best one I have ever seen".

"Thank you, it's weird to think that it's all over" Massie paused, "You're just being nice because of what had happened to me".

"Nothing is over unless you say it's over and you can think whatever you want I'm just being honest with you" Derrick said.

"I don't know about that I mean I've wanted it for so long that it seems like all my hard work wasn't worth losing a social life" Massie said, "That's what I need the most is a person who can be honest with me".

"With your talent you can achieve anything you set your mind to and I'm not just talking about gymnastics Mass" Derrick said, "I'll always be honest with you".

"Thanks" Massie said.

The teacher hushed the students and went on teaching on about the geometric shapes and how to figure out the measurements of them. Massie and Derrick didn't say anything to each other for the rest of class period and they left once the bell rang without saying even goodbye.

"Are you ready for this?" Dylan asked Massie as they stepped into their second hour.

"Actually I am" Massie said confident as she took her seat.

"Okay class today we're going to do our presentations on ourselves versus society" Ms. Behr said, "Who wants to go first?" she looked around for any volunteers.

"I'll go first" Massie bravely raised her hand.

"Thank you Massie for volunteering" Ms. Behr said.

Massie nodded and hoppled over to podium and braced herself for her speech on herself versus society and how they all think she is wannabee.

"I'm Massie Block or also known as by my peers as the notorious bad girl" Massie began, "I'm known as the school's slut but that's not me. This isn't my life story…"

* * *

oh cliff-hanger kind of. Sorry the game is on and I have to watch it but I'll update soon I promise.

Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

"I'm Massie Block or also known as by my peers as the notorious bad girl" Massie began, "I'm known as the school's slut but that's not me. This isn't my life story I'm not supposed to be the bad girl but for some reason I am".

_"I heard that you're blind in your left eye" Dylan said as she sat next to Massie's hospital bed on a chair. _

_"Where did you hear that from? My eyes are fine" Massie asked curious if rumors are already being spread around school about her fall from grace. _

_"Claire sent me a text saying that you're blind in your left eye because of-me" Dylan said disappointed in herself, if she never let Kristen get to her then none of this would be happening right now. _

_"Wait say Massie look" Massie demanded._

_Dylan sighed, "Massie look". _

_"It was you! I can't believe that you would do this to me after everything I did for you" Massie said angrily. _

_"I know and I'm sorry Massie I really am" Dylan told the truth; she feels horrible for what she did. _

"I never thought that I would ever be punished for being a bad girl but as you can tell by this purple cast on my left leg I got what I deserved" Massie continued her speech, "I'm not mad at the person who purposely distracted me so I would fall instead I'm thankful for them causing me to fall because I would have never known what I had and how it ruined me until it was no longer there".

_"You're supposed to be my best friend" Massie said weakly; she is so lost for words because she can't believe that Dylan did something like this to her. _

_"I know and I regret it. I really do but I was so mad at you and I wasn't thinking about what would happen next because I wanted you to hurt like I did" Dylan said honestly; she never thought about what would happen after the fall. _

_"I was already in pain before this and it was something far worse than physical pain" Massie stated. _

_"Why were you in pain?" Dylan asked; she only knew of two types of pain physical and emotional but there was no reason for Massie to be emotional pain, she had everything. _

_"I was in pain because I lost my best friend and that is the hardest pain anyone can go through" Massie said. _

"Just recently I lost my best friend because I was a bitch and didn't realize how much I needed her until she was gone" Massie paused, "Somewhere along this road of life I stopped caring for the people around me and only started caring for myself".

_"Massie that is probably the nicest thing you've said to me in quite some time" Dylan stated. _

_"You're right I have been a bitch not just to you but to everyone" Massie admitted to being mean to everyone that ever stepped in her way. _

_"Massie it's never too late to change" Dylan said. _

"From here on out I'm going to start over a new life and this time I'm not going to let others control what I want or don't want to do" and with that said Massie Block was finished with her speech.

The class all applauded for Massie as she returned back to her seat. Ms. Behr wrote down some of her final notes of Massie's presentation.

"Good job Massie, now who wants to go next?" Ms. Behr asked the whole class.

"I will" Alicia Rivera said as she raised her hand.

"Very well, thank you for going next Alicia" Ms. Behr said as Alicia walked up to the podium to do her speech.

"As you all know I'm Alicia Rivera but I'm mostly known as the school's nerd" Alicia paused, "Well that's not me, I actually love Ralph Lauren but something happened that made me stop being myself".

_"Alicia, you did great out there" Mr. Rivera complimented his daughter on her wonderful performance. _

_"Thank you, daddy but I could've done better" Alicia said modestly. _

_"Now that's a true Rivera always knowing everything could be better than it was" Mr. Rivera said proudly that Alicia was growing up to be a good girl. _

"On October 15th 2003 at nine thirty I was in my first car crash along with my father" Alicia paused, "He died instantly and ever since then I wanted to be nothing like him so my mom wouldn't have to be constantly reminded on the husband she lost in a tragic accident".

_"Dad, how much longer until we're home?" Alicia asked getting antsy. _

_"Ten more minutes, I promise" Mr. Rivera said as he stepped on the gas when the stoplight turned from red to green. _

_A bright light came and light up the side of Mr. Rivera's face; Alicia looked at him confused and scared. She shut her eyes hoping the image would go away; tires screeched against the pavement and the car spun around making a complete one-eighty. _

"So I stopped dressing the way I wanted to dress because I thought it would be too hard on my mom to see me look so much like my father" Alicia said, "Well I'm done with pretending to be something I'm not".

Alicia walked back to her seat as the class gave her applause.

"Thank you Alicia, who wants to go next?" Ms. Behr asked.

"I guess I'll go" Claire said bravely.

"Thank you, Miss Lyons" Ms. Behr said.

"I've been called two faced a lot in my life and well I'm not supposed to either of them" Claire said, "I used to be known as the nice girl and the good friend but I made a lot of mistakes that changed that".

_"Claire, you are by far the best's friend I have ever had" Kristen said as they both we're listening to music in Kristen's room. _

_"You're the best's friend anyone could ask for" Claire said honestly._

_"Best friends forever" Kristen stated. _

"I did one forgivable thing that a friend could ever do and that is lose their trust by kissing their boyfriend" Claire said shakily as she remembered that night.

_"Claire, you're beautiful and-"Claire interrupted Josh. _

_"Shut up and kiss me" Claire said as she crushed her lips on to Josh's. _

_Josh picked Claire bridal-style up and led her into an empty bedroom; still carrying Claire he closed the door with one hand. He then dropped Claire on to the bed where he started to strip her out of her clothes. _

"I wish that I could take that moment back and change it but I can't" Claire paused, "I'm human I make mistakes and I'm trying to be a better person but it takes time".

"Alright thanks Claire, now who is next?" Ms. Behr asked.

"I'll go next" Kristen Gregory said stepping up to the plate.

"Let's hear what you got Miss Gregory" Ms. Behr said curious of what Kristen is going to say.

"My parents aren't home and my house maid is the closest woman I have to even be considered as my mother. This isn't my life story I'm not supposed to be heartless but I am" Kristen said telling the whole class that her life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks it is.

_"Mom, dad?" Kristen asked, "Anyone home?" she went room to room just hoping to find someone to talk to._

_"Sorry Kristen but they aren't here" Regina said. _

_"Where are they now?" Kristen asked annoyed that her parents are never home. _

_"They're in London on a business trip" Regina said gently. _

"My popularity has gone to my head and I will do anything it takes to stay on the top" Kristen said, "I have done so many things that I'm not proud of but I did them so my parents would notice me but they haven't".

_"Tell me why we are doing this to Massie again?" Dylan asked as they took their seats in the arena to watch the gymnastics meet. _

_"Because she is trying to steal your man and she needs to learn where her place is in this school" Kristen said as she watched the gymnasts intently. _

_"But Derrick isn't my boyfriend" Dylan stated. _

_"Well then this is for me" Kristen said evilly; she remembered Regina telling her once that her parents sometimes go to gymnastics meets to watch the gymnasts. One gymnast that they are very interested in just so happens to be Massie Block. _

"I'm done with being the queen bee of this school because I have always been more of a follower anyway" Kristen said, "Massie Block, I give my crown to you".

"Okay well that was something, um next please?" Ms. Behr said shocked for words.

The students clapped for Kristen as she took her seat a little bit happier that she no longer has the weight of the school on her shoulders.

"I'll go" Dylan Marvil said as she sprinted up to the podium; she loved talking but this isn't one thing she liked talking about, herself.

"You'll be the last one for today" Ms. Behr said and everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"I suffered from anorexia and now my mom forces food down my throat. This isn't my life story I'm not supposed to be the fat girl" Dylan said, "I never intend to be the girl who didn't eat bit somehow it just happened".

_"I'm so hungry what do you have to eat in this house?" Dylan asked Massie. _

_"Nothing you would want to eat. It's all healthy food because that's what fuel gymnasts" Massie said with disgust in her voice that she never gets junk food. _

_"Well we should make something with what you got. Make our own contraption" Dylan said smirking. _

_"I like you thinking" Massie said as they both rushed down to her kitchen to make something. _

"I used to love food, but then middle school came and I became insecure" Dylan paused, "I lost my confidence in myself and my body but I also lost trust in my friends".

_"I'm so fat. I need a new diet" thirteen year old Dylan said. _

_"Shut up, you are so not fat" Massie disagreed. _

_"Are you kidding me? I'm so much bigger than you are and you can eat a whole meal plus dessert without gaining one pound" Dylan argued. _

_"I'm not kidding you are skinny. Don't compare yourself to a gymnast because we have faster metabolism and burn more calories than a average person each day" Massie said. _

_"Yeah right" Dylan mumbled incoherently with a sarcastic eye roll. _

"I lost who I was because I thought being skinny meant you had to be a size zero" Dylan paused, "Now I can honestly tell you that it doesn't matter what size you are because if you're not happy with your body than only you can change it".

A few tears were shed during Dylan's speech and she got four standing ovations from a few students in the class. Those kids were Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Massie.

* * *

Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

"Dylan that was amazing" Massie raved about Dylan's speech as they walked to lunch. Massie can't believe that Dylan had enough courage to tell a classroom full of their peers that she had an eating disorder.

"Massie, you need to stop saying that" Dylan blushed, she isn't used to being in the spotlight. She isn't used to Massie being so fascinated by her.

"Well it's the truth. You had four standing ovations" Massie added. She picked up a tray and walked through the salad line with Dylan.

"You were one of those standing ovations" Dylan paused; "I don't think that really counts" she picked up a Caesar salad.

Massie paid for lunch then she remembered that she doesn't have any hands to carry it with because she is on crutches and Dylan isn't good at balancing two things at once.

"Here let me help you with that" Derrick said as he saw Massie clearly having a problem with carrying her lunch to her table.

"Thanks" Massie said with gratitude. She hobbled over to table 18 as Derrick Harrington carried her lunch for her; she sat down in her spot and laid her crutches down.

"Here you go" Derrick said as he placed her lunch and turned to leave.

"Wait" Massie said, "Come and sit here with your boys".

"Okay I'll go get them" Derrick said then he walked off to find his friends and get his own lunch, pepperoni pizza.

"Hey guys we're sitting at table 18 today with Block and her friends" Derrick said with pizza in hand to his friends who are sitting at table 4.

"Why can't they come over here?" Plovert asked as he bit down into his cheese pizza.

"Isn't it obvious that Block has a purple cast on her leg?" Cam asked as he picked up his lunch and walked over to table 18 with Derrick and everyone else in tow.

"Hey guys take a seat wherever" Massie said as she greeted Derrick and his friends.

Derrick sat in the empty seat next to Massie, Plovert sat next to Alicia, Cam sat next to Claire, and Kemp is already sitting next to Dylan.

"Where's Dempsey?" Dylan asked curiously as she looked around the cafeteria hoping to spot the green-eyed boy.

"He's sitting with that Layne girl" Plovert said without breaking his eyes away from Alicia. Plovert is captivated by Alicia's beauty.

"Can I sit here?" Kristen Gregory asked nervously as she approached table 18. Josh is sick and she has no one to sit with since she denounced her crown.

"No" Alicia hissed as she stares Kristen down. When Kristen first announced that she was giving the crown to Massie, Alicia thought she was kidding but Kristen was actually serious about letting Massie be the Queen bee.

"Leesh, you of all people should be more considerate to Kristen since you know what it's like not having friends. Being a loner" Massie said appalled by Alicia.

"Fine, she can sit her but I still don't like her" Alicia said giving into her alpha's order. Alicia went back to eating her salad and talking to Plovert.

"Thanks Massie" Kristen said sincerely as she sat down next to Kemp. There was nowhere else to sit the only other seat open was the one next to Alicia but Kristen isn't going to take a chance.

"You're welcome but I'm just being nice because your boyfriend isn't here today" Massie said making sure Kristen knows that this is a onetime deal.

"I know-I um never mind" Kristen said. She was going to say that she doesn't know where she is going to sit now since she no longer has any power but she doesn't want to admit that especially not to Massie.

"Good." Massie said, "So Derrick how's your day been going?" Massie turned herself to face Derrick cutting Kristen out of her conversation.

"It's going good but it would be better if this pretty brunette would go on a date with me tonight at eight" Derrick said playing it cool.

"Well the pretty brunette says it's a date" Massie said playing along.

"Perfect, I'll see you at eight Block" Derrick picked up his and Massie's tray and walked to the garbage to throw away the leftovers. Then Derrick and his boys left the cafeteria to cause some trouble because they have nothing better to do.

"O lala" Claire and Dylan cooed once the boys we're nowhere in sight. Massie turned her attention to her friends plus one lonely girl.

"Shut up. It's just a date it's not like we're getting married" Massie said with an eye roll, but her stomach is full of butterflies.

"Well if the date goes well then maybe you'll be the next "it" couple at BOCD" Alicia said looking at Kristen with spite.

"It's one date you guys" Massie said reminding her friends to keep it cool and not make a big deal out of it.

"One date with the hottest guy in school" Dylan added, she isn't jealous of Massie going on a date with Derrick because Dylan has a new crush now that isn't Derrick.

"Come on let's get to class" Massie said as she grabbed her crutches and headed for the door out of the cafeteria.

Dylan grabbed Massie's purse and walked with Massie and Claire to their next class while Alicia stayed behind to have a little chat with Kristen.

"Whatever you're trying to do it's not going to work so you should just move on with your pathetic life" Alicia sneered defending her alpha from Kristen's backstabbing ways.

"I know that you don't like me but I can honestly say that I have nothing up my sleeve" Kristen said honestly.

"I'll believe you when the world ends in 2012" Alicia said then she stood up to leave but Kristen isn't going to let her leave.

"I don't know what I've done to you and whatever it was is in the past so leave it in the past" Kristen said then she took her tray and walked off with dignity still running through her veins.

Kristen got the last word but Alicia isn't going to let her win overall and that is a fact because Rivera's never settle for anything less than the best.

* * *

Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed. Sorry for the wait I was on vacation the past week and didn't have time to update and now I have drama to deal with so it might be awhile until the next update but I'll try to update sooner.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

"What do you think has gotten into Alicia?" Claire asked Massie as Massie tore through her closet looking for something to wear for her date with Derrick tonight.

"I don't really know" Massie said as she threw a Vera Wang dress on the ground, "I mean Kristen is a bitch don't get me wrong but I feel bad for her because Josh is a d-bag".

Claire picked up the short black Vera Wang dress from the ground and placed it on the bed with the other ten dresses Massie threw on the floor. "Josh is the least of Kristen's problems" Claire accidentally said out loud.

This caught Massie's attention; she turned around to look at Claire. "What do you mean by Josh is the least of Kristen's problems?" Massie asked.

Claire looked down at the carpet. "It's nothing" Claire said.

Massie stepped out of her closet and walked over to Claire. "Obviously it is something if you can't tell me about it" Massie said as she stared at Claire waiting for an answer.

Claire looked up at her new friend with an I-really-can't-tell-you look. "I promised Kristen I would never tell anyone about it".

Massie's face softened it is clear to her that Claire is a loyal friend even if Claire isn't your friend anymore she'll stay loyal to you. "Oh okay" Massie said.

"Really that's it?" Claire asked baffled that Massie doesn't want to know more or try to get anything out of her.

"Yes, really I mean it's cool that your still loyal to Kristen even though you're not her friend anymore" Massie said honestly.

"If I was really loyal to Kristen than I would have stood up for her when Alicia was being mean to her" Claire said thinking about the look of hurt on Kristen's face earlier today.

"Claire, don't beat yourself up about that because you were just scared about losing me as a friend" Massie said knowing very well that Claire doesn't need or want to lose another friend.

"It's not just that" Claire said; she sat down on Massie's bed. She needs to tell Massie the truth about Kristen so then Massie can understand what Claire is dealing with.

Massie sat down on her bed next to Claire. "Then what is it about?" Massie asked trying to understand but she can't so Claire needs to tell her.

"You know how Kristen said in her speech that her parents are rarely around?" Claire asked and Massie nodded her head, yes. "Well it's gotten much worse. You can't tell anyone this but Kristen's parents have abandoned her for good and they're never coming back to get her".

Massie is speechless she never thought anyone's parents especially Kristen's would ever leave their kid behind and never come back for them. "So she's living in her mansion all by herself?" Massie asked.

"Yes and I really need to help her but she'll never forgive me" Claire said, "She needs someone to save her".

Massie knows very well she is an expert on saving people because she saved Dylan countless of times and she also saved Alicia from being something she's not and Massie also saved Claire from losing everything.

Ding! The doorbell rang and Massie knows who is on the other side of the door but she doesn't know if she can go through with this date. "That's Derrick. I need to go but I'll do the best I can to help you, Claire" Massie said then she ran down stairs.

She opened the door and Derrick is standing with a bouquet of red roses and he is wearing Diesel jeans and a Ralph Lauren dress shirt, he looks adorable.

"You um look good" Derrick said checking Massie out. Massie on the other hand is wearing True Religions dark wash skinny jeans, a purple Ella Moss tank and Pumas and her hair is curled with a bow head band pulling the look together. It's the outfit she wore to school except she switched her Jimmy Choos for Pumas.

"I know that I don't look super cute but I just kind of ran out of time" Massie said honestly as she took the roses from Derrick and placed them on the table next to her.

"No, you're perfect" Derrick said sincere. "Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out for Massie to take.

"We shall" Massie said as she took his hand and the shut the door with her other hand. "So where are we going?" Massie asked as she climbed into Derrick's black Escalade.

"We're going to this cute infamous bistro" Derrick said as he shifted the car in reverse and started to drive off to their destination.

"So may I ask why you changed your mind and asked me out?" Massie asked curious because she doesn't feel like she has done anything overly nice to make Derrick want to take her out on a date.

Derrick cleared his throat then he said, "I changed my mind when you stood up for Kristen and let her sit with you even though you didn't have to. It was a very nice thing to do".

Massie smiled to herself; she turned and looked out her window and she sees a mansion emerging from the distance. "Can we make a quick stop before we go to the bistro?" Massie asked suddenly; something is coming over her and telling her to be the nice girl she is meant to be.

"Um sure, I guess so where are we stopping?" Derrick asked surprised by Massie's question. 'Did I say something wrong?' Derrick thought to himself.

"Kristen's house, I need to talk to her really quick" Massie said. Derrick just nodded and when they approached Kristen's house he pulled into her driveway. "Stay here, I'll be right back" Massie said then she hopped out of the car and walked to the door.

Instead of knocking or ringing the doorbell like a normal person would do Massie just budged her way into Kristen's house.

Massie walked around the mansion until she saw Kristen on her hands and knees scrubbing the bathroom floor. 'Claire is right she obviously needs saving if she is cleaning her own house now' Massie thought to herself.

Kristen turned around and saw Massie Block staring at her. 'This is so humiliating' Kristen thought to herself. "Massie what are you doing here?" Kristen asked.

"The real question is not why I'm here but why on Earth are you cleaning when you have a maid to do the job for you" Massie said hoping to catch Kristen and not have to go through telling Kristen that Claire is so worried about her.

"She's sick and my parents are having company over so I need to make the place spotless before they arrive" Kristen lied; why should she tell Massie the real reason why? Massie hates her and would never care about her life.

"You're lying because your parents left you and don't try to deny it because Claire told me" Massie said and then she did something she hardly ever does she sat down next to Kristen on the floor.

"You can't trust that girl with anything" Kristen said flatly.

"Claire is just worried about you. That's why she told me" Massie said defending Claire.

"And what are you going to do? Laugh at me? You hate me" Kristen said seriously.

"I know that I've done some mean things to you but if I would have known what you were going through I would have never done anything to hurt you" Massie told Kristen the truth because everything Massie did to Kristen isn't as bad as what Kristen's parents had done to her, _leave_.

"I don't want people to pity me. That is why I never told anyone but Claire what I was going through" Kristen said.

"You didn't want to show any weakness. No alpha ever wants to but sometimes telling someone what is going on isn't being weak it's being strong because it's weaker to lie than it is to tell the truth" Massie said.

"Do you want to know why I hate you so much?" Kristen asked and Massie nodded her head yes. "My parents would always go to gymnastics meets and they loved one gymnast in particular, _you._ I hate you because you could get my parents attention but no matter what I did my parents never seemed to care about me the same way they cared about you."

"Kristen, I'm so sorry I didn't know" Massie said if she knew then she would have told Kristen's parents to pay attention to Kristen not her.

"No, I'm sorry because I never gave you a fair chance" Kristen said honestly; she should have given Massie the time of day then she would have known that Massie is actually a really _sweet_ girl.

"Kristen, you can't live here. I have a guest house and you are welcome to stay there. My parents will be fine with you living with us, I'm sure of it" Massie said as she stood up and held a hand out for Kristen to take.

"Thank you so much, Massie" Kristen said as she took Massie hand and stood up from the floor. "You're a very nice girl, Massie. Everyone who doesn't know you and thinks you're heartless they're wrong" Kristen said.

"Thank you, Kristen. I have to get back to my date but I'll stop over tomorrow to help you move all your stuff" Massie said then she walked towards the door.

"Have fun and okay I'll start packing" Kristen said as she headed up to her room to pack.

Massie smiled and walked back out to Derrick's car. Massie has just saved one more person and she can't be anymore happier with herself.

"So what was that all about?" Derrick asked as Massie buckled herself in.

"Oh it was nothing I was just helping her with a difficult situation that's all" Massie said.

"Oh lifesaver, huh?" Derrick asked and Massie just nodded her head. "I like" Derrick said then he drove off to the bistro.

Sometimes we are blinded by the little clues that are pointing to something that is wrong because we're too busy with our own lives to take the time to investigate and because we don't we miss our chance to save someone.

* * *

Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed. **

**So I'm not going to try to explain myself and why I had a short leave of absence because I know the reason and that's all that matters to me. Enjoy this chapter if you wish too but don't hate my story because I've been gone.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

We all at some point in time blame our failure on the people around us because we do not want to admit that we ourselves were the ones who had failed.

"It's all you fault that I'm not on the National team." Massie spat at Dylan as they watch the national team practice.

"I thought we're over the whole, "I'm sorry for ruining your life" thing." Dylan said to Massie wondering why Massie would even drag herself back to the place where she lost her dream in the blink of an eye.

"We are, it's just I miss everything about my old life," Massie said as she watched the gymnasts intently. "I know that I need a new dream but I'm not ready to let this one go just yet."

"Well can you find a ride home? I need to leave now to make my appointment with my therapist." Dylan asked Massie making sure that Mass will have a ride home since she still has a broken leg.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go to your therapist appointment but don't forget to call me tonight." Massie said not breaking her eyes off of the gymnast on the uneven bars.

"Sure thing, I'll call you right after my session."

Massie didn't bother to watch Dylan leave because all she can think about is how close she was to being an Olympian. She was so close she could taste the sweet victory on her tongue then the next then she knew she was eating the chalk off the mat.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself, you know?" Derrick said as he sat down next to Massie. Ever since their date things have been hectic because they haven't talked due to Kristen moving in with Massie and Derrick having soccer every day.

"What do you mean? I'm just being a supportive teammate."

"No, you're just beating yourself up about not being able to perform in front of so many people because you love the attention." Derrick said studying Massie and even Massie had to admit that Derrick is good at reading people.

"I also love having the satisfaction that I'm the best." Massie added with a giggle, ah how all the girls adored her so much for dedicating herself to being the best of the best.

"We need to find you a new hobby," Derrick said. He stood up and helped Massie up then he carried her out of the arena or else he knew that she wouldn't have left if he didn't force her out. "Come on, Block it's time to find out what else you're good at besides being beautiful that is."

"Well handsome what kind of a hobby does a person with a broken leg have?" Massie asked curiously but happy that she gets to spend time with a cute boy.

Derrick pushed back his fear of rejection by the girl he is crushing on and leaned in for a kiss. To his surprise she kissed him back.

"I can get used to this hobby." Massie said coyly as pulled away from the kiss. She kissed Kemp more than four hundred times but none of those kisses can compare to the one she just shared with Derrick.

"I can too."

"So are we officially a couple?"

"Well I was going to ask you out in a cute way but I'll be happy with whatever you decide." Derrick said sincerely.

"I want to be your girlfriend but I feel like once this cast comes off I'll become a bitch again and you deserve someone better than that." Massie said looking out for Derrick. She cares about him and doesn't want him to get hurt.

"I know that you're looking out for me but I can show you something you have never experienced before."

"What is it?" Massie asked

"Love." That word scares Massie because loving is not easy for her. She doesn't have the courage to love, she doesn't have the patience for love to come, and she doesn't have the power of happy endings in mind. All she has are the shallows of her heart.

3 3 3 3

"So Dylan why don't you tell me a little about yourself" Dr. Wang asked politely. Carol Wang has been giving people advice her whole life but she doesn't take her own advice and uses it.

If she did then maybe she wouldn't be a bachelorette at thirty-five with three cats and the only guys in her life are her dentist, doctor, and her receptionist. Hiding behind her long black hair, trim glasses, and big clothing is a very capable pretty woman.

"I thought you already know everything there is to know about me." Dylan said witty as she stared into Dr. Wang's grey eyes.

"Well I know only what people have told me about you," Dr. Wang paused as she placed down her binder and leaned forward to Dylan. "I want to know your life story in your own words."

"Why do you want to know me when everyone else just wants an intriguing lie so my life seems like one in a movie?" Dylan asked baffled by the sincerity of Dr. Wang's words.

"Dylan I know that it may seem like the world is conspiring against you but the world is actually conspiring with you," Dr. Wang said and Dylan is doubtful that is a true statement because of everything that has happened to her. "Dylan, I know that it is hard to open up to a stranger and talk about yourself but I can't help you if you don't try."

Dylan contemplated whether or not to come to the session and know she is contemplating whether or not to finally let someone in.

"My name is Dylan, I'm a freshman in high school and it may seem like my life is perfect because my mom is Merri-Lee Marvil but it's not. I used to be bulimic and I used to also be anorexic," Dylan sighed heavily as she began to spill her guts. "The real reason why I started to starve myself was because I wanted my mom to pay attention to me and I felt like she hated me for being fat. I have only one good friend, Massie but I almost lost her this year and I can't believe that I forgot all the good things she has done for me, she is my savior."

"Did you ever feel like Massie thought little of you? Why did you and Massie have a falling out to begin with?" Dr. Wang asked curiously.

"Well now that you mention that I guess I did feel like she thought little of me because of the whole starving myself situation," Dylan said and she can't help but feel like a burden is being lifted off her shoulders. "I finally got fed up with Massie getting everything she wanted but it still wasn't enough for her and I also was mad because she kept stepping on my toes to reach the next level of popularity and also because of Kemp as well."

"Ah I see and it is always hard to sometimes express those feelings of hurt to a friend because you're afraid you will lose them for telling how you actually feel. Now who is Kemp?"

"I guess and she never really had time talk to me because of her gymnastics. Kemp is… well was Massie's boyfriend that I have a crush on him and I was jealous of her because he loves her so much."

"Massie and you are fine now, right?" Dr. Wang asked and Dylan nodded her head yes. "Did you ever ask Massie how she would feel about you dating Kemp?"

"No, but she'll probably say no because she probably thinks I'll turn him anorexic or something like that." Dylan said confidently.

"I thought Massie understands you so why would she say no to you dating Kemp?"

"She does to a certain extent but there is a lot that she doesn't know about me."

"Well then how is she ever supposed to know you if you don't tell her these things?" Dr. Wang asked.

"I don't know. I'm not ready for her to know my whole life story."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"What is?" Dylan asked intrigued to know something that Dr. Wang knows but she doesn't.

"You control what you want people to know about you but there a lot of things that you keep to yourself so no one really will ever know the whole you because you control what you want others to know about you."

* * *

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed. I also do not own the lyrics to Make Up Smeared Eyes they are owned by Automatic Loveletter.**

**Sorry for the delayy on this story, I really am sorry. Anyway enjoy this update:) **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

The truth about high school is it is what you make out of it. If you want to have the time of your life then find those people who really care about them and cherish them every single day, but if you want drama well then Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School welcomes you.

"Hey M, where have you been? Derrick has been looking for you everywhere." Dylan asked as she spotted her best friend walking out of the gymnastics arena now that her cast is off, Massie has been focusing on gymnastics even more than before.

"Sorry I was practicing but I have to go," Massie said as she rushed to the locker room. "I'll see you later." She shouted as she reached the locker room door and went inside.

'Doubt it' Dylan thought as she shook her head and walked away. Ever since that cast had come Massie has less and less time for her friends especially because she is now the queen of BOCD. Due to her absent, Dylan has been getting extremely close with Alicia. Dylan finds that she can relate to Alicia a lot and that she can tell her anything without Alicia judging her.

"Hey Dyl, what are you doing this evening?" Alicia asked and Dylan couldn't help but laugh at how nerdy Alicia sounded.

"I have no plans for tonight, why?" Dylan asked intrigued. Surprisingly her mom quit making her go see a therapist saying that she trusts her daughter in everything she does so now Dylan has a lot of free time.

"Not anymore because you are hanging out with me and we are having a movie night with the crew." Alicia said excitedly. 'Ah the crew' Dylan thought of her new group of friends that include Kristen, Claire, Cam, Josh, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp.

"I'm in but I have to ask is Massie coming?" Dylan asked Alicia because she doesn't want to not include Massie in their movie night.

"Derrick texted her, but she said that she is busy." Alicia stated. Dylan is not going to let Massie miss some time with her boyfriend and all of her friends well minus Kristen they still are gaining each other's trust back.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get Massie." Dylan said as she walked off into the locker room.

Once in the locker room she searched all the rows until she made her way to the last row and all the way to the left sat Massie Block alone.

"Massie, honey what's wrong?" Dylan asked concerned as she noticed the tears falling from Massie's face as she sat down next to her on the bench.

"I'm a failure, Dylan." Massie said as she wiped away the tears. She hated crying especially in front of someone but then again Dylan is her best friend although lately she hasn't been acting like a good friend.

"What are you talking about Massie? You are the most successful person I know." Dylan said honestly rubbing her hand on Massie's back in circles.

"No, I'm not. I can barely do first level gymnastics now and there is no way that I will be ready for our next meet," Massie paused and stared down at the ground. "That is my last chance to make it on the National team and I doubt that I will even qualify."

Dylan knows that gymnastics is the world to Massie but Massie seems to do better without it in her life and she seems to be a better person all around.

"Massie maybe it is time to find a new goal," Dylan suggested and Massie quickly shook her head. "You need to find a goal that you love more than anything in the world."

"I already found it, Dylan its gymnastics." Massie said.

"Are you sure that gymnastics is what you want or is it what your parents want for you?" Dylan asked.

"It was what I wanted but then I gave up on it."

"You didn't give up on gymnastics Massie, gymnastics gave up on you." Dylan said.

Massie finally looked up from the ground and smiled at Dylan it was a thank-you smile. Massie looked at her leotards and thought about how many times she dreaded going to practice wishing she had something better to do instead.

"Do you know when the happiest day of life was?" Massie asked Dylan seriously.

"No, I do not."

"It was the day that I fell from those uneven bars," Massie said and Dylan gave her a confused look because Massie always complained about not being able to perform anymore. "It was the happiest day of life because it was the day that I stopped living my parents dream and started living my own."

"Massie, I know that gymnastics meant a lot to you and it will be hard to let it go," Dylan paused and turned Massie towards her. "But I will always be here for you no matter what happens."

Massie hugged Dylan and stood up to load all her gymnastics belongings into her gym bag because she will no longer need it. Gymnastics was her past and right now her present is to be with her friends and boyfriend and her future is still one day at a time.

"I'm going to be so bored tonight now that I have no plans." Massie said thinking about her only plans for tonight were to work on her gymnastics stunts to gain that perfection back, but now she realizes she doesn't want that perfection back she likes being not perfect for once.

"You have plans tonight because tonight you are going to movie night with all of your friends and that is an order." Dylan said as she stood up from the bench and began to walk out of the locker room with Massie by her side.

"Good I'll need a pick me up after I break the news to my parents." Massie said as they walked outside into the frosty cold air.

"Well it starts at 8 and it's at your boyfriend's house." Dylan said as she walked away towards Alicia who was waiting for her in the car.

Massie stepped inside the black Range Rover and was driven home by Isaac. She walked up her steps to her house took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Mass, you're just in time for dinner." Kristen said as she buzzed past Massie toward the dining room.

Kristen has been staying at Massie since her parents abandoned her and Massie's parents are working on adopting Kristen but it is a long process since they have to first try and track down Kristen's biological parents. Massie and Kristen have been getting along better since the moving in.

Massie took off her coat and put it in the closet before she made her way over to the dinner table and she made sure that she took her sweet time getting there.

"It is nice that you could join us Massie." Kendra said as she passed around the salad. William nodded in agreement as he took a scoop of salad and put it on his plate.

Massie nodded her head and sat down in her chair. She unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"How was school Kristen?" Kendra asked starting off a conversation as she speared her fork into a large piece of lettuce.

"It was good," Kristen said as she dished herself some salad. "I got an A on my Geometry test and an A on my English paper."

"That is very good; keep up the hard work," William said as he reached for a sip of water. "Massie how was gymnastics?"

Massie knew that would be the next question that would be asked. Her parents hardly ever asked her about school because they are only concerned about gymnastics. Massie set down the salad bowl after she placed some on her plate.

"About that I have to tell you something-"before she could finish she was interrupted by her father.

"What do you need to tell us?" William asked sternly.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Kendra asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine but I quit gymnastics." Massie said bravely.

"What do you mean quit? We have worked so hard for this and all of sudden you quit." William said angrily.

"Dad this isn't my dream anymore," Massie said calmly sitting down her fork on her plate. "I always thought that I wanted to be an Olympian gymnast because it's what I desired but that isn't what I want that's what you want."

"Massie, I know that you are stressed right now," William said looking straight at his daughter. "You will get better and you will make the National team so do not quit because it is not going the way you want it to."

"Did you even hear me? I said that I don't want to a gymnast. I am sick of you living through me, dad." Massie said bitterly.

"Calm down you two there is no reason to fight," Kendra said butting into the heated conversation. "Now we cannot force Massie to do gymnastics, William if she does not want to do it."

"You know what Massie?" William asked rhetorically as he stood up from his chair. "Go throw your life away but don't expect me to help you out once you realize that you have just made the biggest mistake of your life." And with that said William stormed out of the house.

Massie looked down at her plate; she never meant to upset her father. If there is one word that can break at heart then it would be the word, disappointed. Even though he did not say it directly it was definitely implied.

"Your father loves you Massie, he is just upset right now but he will come to his senses." Kendra said placing her hand on top of Massie's comforting her.

Massie stood up from the table without even having one bite of her food. She turned to face Kristen; ignoring her mother.

"Come on let's go to the movie night." Massie said and Kristen nodded her head and stood up from her chair. They both walked out of the front door and went straight into the black Range Rover.

"Sometimes you are so lucky that your parents left because you can be whoever you want to be without them trying to tell you can't." Massie said to Kristen.

"No, you're lucky that your parents care enough to not leave you." Kristen said honestly.

"Sometimes I think I'd be better off without their nagging." Massie stated.

"One thing I do remember my parents telling me was don't let someone tell you the sky is the limit when they are footprints on the moon."

* * *

Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

I know what you are thinking, why should I bother reading Haloxoxo's stories anymore because she ends up leaving them unfinished without an explanation or warning. I don't blame you because I deserve it because it has been a really long time. I'm sorry but take it or leave it. I missed fanfiction and my stories it just took me a long time to realize that I need FFnet because without these stories and my writing then I am simply not Haloxoxo. Sorry everyone for temporarily leaving FFnet.

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

MPOV:

I can't believe that I am actually doing this-I mean I know for sure by now that I have truly lost my mind. As I peer over the ledge and study the water crashing against the sharp rocks below all I can think right now is landing on the rocks and dying a tragic death. This is absurd I think to myself, I am gymnast and gymnasts defy gravity. I forgot about the fact that I am not a gymnast anymore and now my fear of heights is about to show if I don't jump.

NoPOV:

"Massie, don't be silly you don't have to do this." Dylan said trying to coach Massie off the ledge and have her safely climb back down into the river. Ever since her fight with her parents, Massie has been doing everything possible to break the rules or just be more of a bad ass than she was before.

"Dylan, but I have to do this." Massie said one hundred percent certain of her decision. Her parents would never approve of her jumping off a cliff into a river with a rapid current. This is her way of getting back at them for putting her through hell all of those of chasing a dream she never even wanted.

"Massie, please don't make me call Derrick and have him climb all the way up that cliff to pick you up and carry you safely down." Dylan said as she flipped out her iPhone 4 in white as a threat to Massie. Massie loves Derrick more than anything in the world and would never want to see him hurt. Massie would do anything for Derrick, but what Dylan doesn't know is that Massie has been hiding something from her.

His name was like a sharp knife penetrating into her every heart and soul; the thought of him made her drop to her knees. He was her Prince Charming but she was not his Cinderella by any means.

Flashback:

_"Derrick this year has been so much and fun," Massie said as she cuddled up into his muscular arms. "I have you to thank for all of my dreams coming true and for you pulling out the real me. If it wasn't for I would have-well I might have not survived."_

_Derrick couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes, why did she have to be so damn perfect all the time? She deserved so much more than he could ever offer to her. She was wrong; she did and doesn't need him because she is strong enough to take care of herself. _

_"Massie, listen you are an amazing girl and I love you but…" Derrick couldn't choke out the last few words. _

_"But what Derrick?"_

_"Massie, I don't think we should be together anymore." He finally breathed out as he removed his arms from her. _

_"Why don't you want me anymore?" Massie asked feeling worthless. She fought her tears back from falling. _

_"Massie, we just drifted apart and a lot has changed in my life." Derrick said honestly because she wasn't there when he needed her to be there. "My parents are getting a divorce and I am moving to California with my dad, Massie." _

_"Why didn't you tell me this?"_

_"I tried but you were just too damn busy for me." Derrick shouted at her furious. He has held his anger in for too long. "You know what Massie, you haven't changed at all. You are still the same old stuck up bitch you were before and I am sick of dating someone like you."_

_Derrick couldn't even believe his own words that just came out of his very own mouth. He didn't want to make her cry but he did. He has never seen her…this fragile and it broke his heart to see her like this. _

_"Massie, I'm sorry-I didn't mean it." _

_"Have a good life in California." And with that said Massie walked away from Derrick Harrington. He didn't know half of the damage he would end up causing Massie. _

End of Flashback:

Massie took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff plunging into the frigid waters. She broke the surface and swam over to Dylan, who was in disbelief that Massie had really gone through with it.

"Okay, Massie even I have to ask you this, what the hell were you thinking?" Dylan blurted out as she threw Massie a towel.

"Easy Dylan, I wasn't thinking for once in my life I was just living not thinking about the consequences afterwards."

"Well I hope you don't keep this philosophy about everything, but hey at least now you can have bragging rights over the boys." Dylan said as she started her journey back up the hill to her car.

"About that listen, don't tell anyone this but I kind of having been hanging out with-"before Massie could finish Dylan interrupted her.

"Please don't say Kemp because if it is then I am not talking to you, M."

"No it's not him."

"Then who is it?" Dylan asked curious as they climbed into her car and began their hour journey back to Westchester.

"His name is Landon Crane a total HART but the only problem is that he goes to public school-yuck." Massie confessed her new crush to her long time best friend but she forgot that Dylan still doesn't know about Derrick. Kristen is the only person Massie told involuntarily about Derrick breaking up with her.

"Wait Massie, you have a boyfriend that loves you. You should not be involving yourself with another boy." Dylan warned Massie to not fight fire with fire.

"A boyfriend that loved me but who has decided to move away and practically call me worthless to my face." Massie said tears forming in her eyes but she pushed them back because she refuses to cry over the same guy more than once.

"Derrick broke up with you Massie? I am so sorry, I didn't know." Dylan was telling the truth, her mom and her went to Italy to save their relationship. Dylan missed the second half of the school year.

"Yes he did, he said that I never changed and that I still am the same old stuck bitch I have always been," Massie paused as she stared out the window not helping herself but to wonder where he is and how is he doing without her. "He said all I cared about is myself and that I will never change."

"So that is the reason behind all you're scary stunts, you want to become a new you so you can prove him wrong."

"I guess it is and it helps forgetting about everything we were."

"You know Massie; if you want change in the world then you have to start with changing yourself." Dylan said giving Massie a very good life lesson.

Summer is a time for people to change who they are and it is a time for people to move on from their past. However for Massie Rose Block summer is all about forgetting about a boy named Derrick Luke Harrington.

* * *

Review if you want a sequel;) wink;) wink;)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

This is no mistake, this is the trailer for the sequel. I didn't upload a trailer instead I just wrote out a chapter but I figured a little while later that it may have been a tad bit confusing. So here is the sequel to It's Not Offficially My Life Story, it is called The Innocence of Being Young. Check it out because I do have an important announcement in there as well. Review and tell me what you think so far about the first chapter, I need some feedback. Thank you everyone for reading this story and I hope the sequel will be just as good as this story was.

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

Five girls thought they knew everything about life,

_"If you're not having sex then guys are not interested in you as more than just a friend"_

_"You only get respect by frightening everyone into liking you"_

_"It is a good moral lesson to learn what it feels like to betray your best friend for popularity" _

_"People change and you have to accept that"_

_"You can trust no one except yourself" _

They are finally going to get a wakeup call that they so desperately need,

_"Kristen, honey we miss you. Please baby girl move back in with us."_

_"Claire, you need to stop dressing so skimpy or else we will force you to go to a private school with a uniform."_

_"Dylan, I wish that you could see who you have become is not who you are." _

_"Alicia, I think I pushed you too hard. This popularity thing is going straight to your head."_

_"Massie, if you want to stop caring about other people and stop respecting us as parents then I think it is about time you find a job. That way you can live life your way._

They have all changed from the innocent people they used to be,

_"Claire, stop trying to get with my boyfriend. He doesn't date whores."_

_"Alicia, be mean to me all you want because it is the only way you'll ever feel good about yourself."_

_"Dylan, do you ever feel guilty about betraying your best friend to be Queen?"_

_"Kristen, do you sleep with all your guy friends? Considering you don't have any girlfriends anymore since you denounced your crown."_

_"Massie, don't you think that being a bad ass is a little old?"_

This isn't their life stories,

_"Look at us we are all everything we swore we wouldn't be"_

_"Yeah well sometimes a promise isn't good enough"_

_"People change, we have all grown up now."_

_"We shouldn't even have had become friends."_

_"We were only kidding ourselves back then believing in stupid fairytales."_

One little white lie destroyed a beautiful friendship,

_"So what did everyone do over the summer?"_

_"Let's see I have been dating Josh, hanging out with my mom, and staying loyal to my best friend." Alicia paused narrowing her eyes at Kristen. "What have you been up to Kristen? Last time I checked you were jetting off to California." _

_Massie looked devastated when Alicia said "California" knowing the only reason Kristen would go down there would be to see Derrick. It is the ultimate betrayal in Massie's eyes. _

"_You're a bitch Alicia. Massie it's not what it seems-"she was interrupted by Massie. _

"_Get out all of you." Massie said pointing to her bedroom door, she couldn't believe they would do this to her. _

"_Mass come on, we're your best friends." Dylan protested. _

"_I have no friends." Massie said icily. She feels absolutely betrayed by the ones she trusted the most out of everyone else in her life. _

"_You know what Massie? You don't deserve any friends because all you do is step all over them," Dylan said furiously. "Who wants to be friends with a stuck up bitch? Not me so this is it Massie, I am done with you stupid shit." _

Their friendship had die and so did their innocence,

_"Hey watch where you're going dweeb."_

_"I know you want me."_

_"I feel sorry for people for have to live their lives as pathetic losers."_

_"Everyone screws you over."_

_"It's a lot easier to lie than to tell the truth."_

This year they are being forced to grow up,

_"I cannot wait to get out of this house and live on my own."_

_"I have never studied this hard in my whole entire life."_

_"I don't want to leave high school yet."_

_"I cannot decide on what college I want to go to."_

_"I'm going to have to cut back on partying just to stay in school."_

The Innocence of Being Young is about to be taken away from them,

_"I think it is time for you to get a job to learn responsibilities." _

_"There is so much more than high school." _

_"You are going to be turned into the proper lady."_

_"You have so much to offer but you're holding back."_

_"You have to learn to forgive before you can learn to love."_

They still have so many questions to ask,

_"What if I won't get into any college?"_

_"What is it like being on your own?"_

_"What if no one likes me and I am friendless?"_

_"What if I get homesick?"_

_"Do you think you can just really fall out of love with someone?"_

This is their last year of innocence,

_"Today is the day we graduate high school."_

_"First and last first day of high school."_

_"I cannot wait for prom."_

_"I am going to be the perfect prom queen."_

_"I am going to go down in history and that is fact."_

Starring:

**Massie Block: Her final year of high school has come and she couldn't be more of a wreck. What will she do after it is finally done? On top of her biggest worry, her parents think it is in her best interest to get a job for the experience and to make life even worse Derrick Harrington is back in Westchester for their senior year. This year is going to a crazy wild ride. **

**Kristen Gregory: After the whole breakup blow up, she has stuck to the guys. She wishes that she could fix her former friend's from their awful fates but they will never talk to her. All she has left is Cam and her parents who are trying to convince her to move back in with them. Senior year is about to get a little bumpy. **

**Alicia Rivera: Is now the school's bitch after being excused for causing the whole breakup with the clique, she has become ruthless and cold hearted. However she still has a soft spot and that is her dad and how much he would be disappointed with her if he was still very much alive. **

**Dylan Marvil: Stepped over Massie to become the Queen bee of Briarwood Octavian Day High School. She did feel guilty but she was conceived with envy because everyone loved Massie. She was simply just a shadow in the dark light of Massie Block. Her mother on the other hand seems to miss her old daughter and truth be told so does Dylan. **

**Claire Lyons: Has transformed into the school's slut. Ever since she stopped speaking to any members of the PC, she fall in with a bad crowd that practically thrived off of the school knowing about their sex life. It was Claire's ultimate fall and she knew she could be so much better but what's the point? She would rather have "friends" than no friends.**

**Derrick Harrington: After three years of living in California has moved back to Westchester with full intention of getting back with Massie. However the only dilemma is she has a boyfriend and she also hates him so much she won't gave him a chance to redeem himself for his stupidity three years ago. He loves her but will that be enough?**

**Cam Fisher: Could have never predicted this outrageous chaos called high school. He saw how much it ruined his girlfriend and her former friends which made him happy to know he is almost out of high school. He loves Kristen but cannot feel guilty about Claire being who she is now. **

**Chris Plovert: Loves her even though she has her many flaws, he still loves her. The only problem is she doesn't have the time or day for him. She can't open her eyes to see that for once in her life there is someone who is not afraid of her instead there is someone dying for her broken love. **

**Kemp Hurley: Has seen the light being taken away from Massie's Block heart and soul. It kills him seeing her this way and knowing very well this would have never happened if they never broke up. She would still be his and she would still be happy. He misses her so much and he has changed more than ever just for her. **

**Landon Crane: Massie's bad boyfriend, enough said. **

**Josh Hotz: Is desperately in love with Claire Lyons. He wants her to see that there is so much to her then just her body. She deserves to be loved and he will be the one who will show her she is worth so much more to him than just a fuck buddy. She is the key to his heart. **


End file.
